


Alak at Kanta (Mahal na mahal kita)

by unhoelyaeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drama, Heavy Drinking, I swear to God, M/M, PURO INUMAN
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/pseuds/unhoelyaeri
Summary: “Baekhyun, I’m sorry”“Ano ba, wag kang mag sorry. Bakit ka nagsosorry? Hindi mo naman kasalanang di mo ko mahal.”a chanbaek fic based on the movie im drunk i love you.





	1. Para Sayo

Naglalakad si Baekhyun palabas ng university nila nang biglang mag ring ang phone niya. Hindi na siya nagulat nang “Yeol” ang makita niyang naka display. Ano na naman kayang kailangan nito. Magkasama na sila kagabi ah. Clingy lang? Ulol asa ka naman Baekhyun.

 

“Hmm? Ano meron?” sagot niya kay Chanyeol.

 

“Punta ka sa bahay, may emergency ako. Please Baekhyun.” garalgal at parang maiiyak na ang tono nito kaya naman napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, may nangyari ba nung umalis siya kagabi? Parang wala naman mukha ngang nag-eenjoy siya eh.

 

_Kasalukuyang nanonood ng gig ng banda ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. As usual ang mata niya ay sa isa lang naman talaga nakatingin. Sa kanya. Lagi naman. Ipinikit niya ang ito at dinamdam ang ritmo at lalim ng boses ni Chanyeol. Napakaganda._

 

_Pero nasira iyon nang batukan siya ni Jongdae._

 

_“Aray, tangina ka. Ano problema mo?” Kinuha niya ang beer na inabot nito sa kanya sabay lagok ng alak. Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Jongdae na akala mo’y may ginawa siyang kababuyan._

 

_‘Mas baboy ka sakin, itigil mo yan.’_

 

_“Mukha kang nakakatulog sa gitna ng dancefloor masyado mo nanamang dinadamdam.” Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun at binaling ulit ang atensiyon sa harap. Nag-aayos na ang sumunod na banda. Tapos na pala ang set nila Chanyeol. Tanginang bakla to na-miss niya tuloy._

 

_Umalis na sila sa gitna at umupo sa table kung saan madalas nag s-stay ang banda. Nakita naman niya na may babae kaagad sa lap ni Chanyeol._

 

_“Tangina mukha namang tuko. Bilis ah, kung makakapit girl? Tuko nga.”_

 

_“Anong binubulong-bulong mo diyan?” sabi ni Jongdae na nakaupo na agad sa tabi ng bassist ng banda na (crush niya) si Minseok. Umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Jongin kasi yun na lang ang bakante. Meron din sana sa tabi ni Chanyeol pero ayaw niyang madikitan ng tuko._

 

_Kadiri._

 

_“Okay ka lang, kuya?” Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. Drummer siya ng banda nila Chanyeol, isa sa may alam kung gaano ka tanga si Baekhyun para mahalin si Chanyeol ng anim na taon. Tangina. Obvious na ata sa lahat maliban kay Chanyeol._

 

_“Sanay na.” Tipid na sagot nito kasabay ang pagbigay ng tipid ding ngiti. Tumango na lamang si Jongin at patuloy na uminom._

 

_Lumalim ang gabi, pati na din ang dila nung babae sa lalamunan ni Chanyeol. Kaya ng makapatay ng sandamakmak na tao ang tingin ni Baekhyun at konti na lang ay tutuluyan niya na ang babaeng kaharutan ni Chanyeol. Mukhang napansin naman ito ni Jongin at Jongdae kasi inaya na siyang umuwi._

 

_“Baek, tara una na tayo.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang pinipilit siyang tumayo. Sumunod na lamang siya kasi nakakasuka na rin ang dalawang yan sa harap niya. Mas nakakasuka pa sa red horse at empi. Akalain mo yun._

 

_Napansin ni Chanyeol na paalis na sila._

 

_“Baek, aalis ka na?” Lumingon si Baekhyun at nakita niyang pilit nilalayo ni Chanyeol ang labi ng babae para lang makapagsalita._

 

_Tangina, kadiri talaga._

 

_“Oo, enjoy.” Tinalikuran niya ito at saka umalis na ng tuluyan. Puta ka Chanyeol._

 

_Malabo na ang mga sumunod na nangyari, basta ang alam niya lang pagdating nila ng dorm umiyak siya. Nanaman. Nagreklamo siya kay Jongdae tungkol sa kagaguhan at kamanhidan ni Chanyeol. At ang walang sawang paalala ng time check ni Jongdae sa kanya. Walang kwenta._

 

“Baek, andiyan ka pa?” Narinig niya uli ang boses ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya. Tangina sabog na naman siya.

 

“Oo, sige punta na ko.” Sabay baba ng tawag. Hay nako the things I do for you, Chanyeol Park. Pumara siya ng jeep at sumakay na.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Pagkarating niya kela Chanyeol, tatay nito ang sumalubong sa kanya. Nakaupo si tito sa loob ng sala at nagkakape. Pagka-angat niya ng tingin nakita niya si Baekhyun at saka ito nginitian.

 

“Hi tito goodmorning, si Yeol po?” bati niya rito habang inaalis ang rubber shoes niya.

 

“Ay nako, tulog pa ata yun.” Pinaupo niya si Baekhyun pagkapasok tsaka inalok ng juice.

 

“Hindi na po, tumawag po sakin eh may emergency daw?”

 

“Antayin mo na lang baka naghihilamos pa.” Binuksan niya ang dyaryo sa harap niya at nagbasa. Ilang minuto ang lumipas bago ulit ito nagsalita.

 

“Ikaw ba Baekhyun, mamarcha ka na? Sa linggo na iyon ah?”

 

“Ah opo kailangan, lagot na po ako sa nanay ko pag hindi pa rin at tsaka para may katibayan.” Tumawa silang dalawa at umiling-iling ng ulo si tito.

 

“Nako, buti ka pa. Si Chanyeol, ayaw magmarcha. Hindi pa daw tapos ang pag-aaral niya.” Tumatawa pa ito samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay nalilito. Delayed na nga, hindi pa daw tapos? Tanga lang Chanyeol?

 

“Ano pong ibig sabihin niyo tito?”

 

“Pumasa kasi siya sa law school. Mag aabogado na ata, susunod sa yapak namin ng lolo niya.” May ngiti sa mga labi ni tito na nagpapahiwatig na proud siya kay Chanyeol pero hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang nangyayari.

 

Magtatanong pa sana siya ngunit dumungaw na si Chanyeol mula sa second floor ng bahay nila at tinawag siya.

 

“Baek? Tara akyat.”

 

Nagpaalam na siya sa tatay ni Chanyeol at sumunod sa kwarto niya. Pagpasok niya ay dalawang pares ng medyas ang bumungad sa kanya.

 

“Alin dito mas maganda?” May hawak siyang pink at black na pares at gustong pagbuhulin yun ni Baekhyun para lang isakal sa kanya.

 

“Tangina ka. Nagsayang ako ng seven pesos para diyan? Yan na ang emergency mo? Hay nako Chanyeol aalis na lang ako.”

 

Pabiro na sana siyang lalabas ng kwarto nang bigla siyang hilain ni Chanyeol pabalik. Sa bewang ang hawak my friends. Sa bewang. _Tangina foul. Weakness niya ang backhug._

 

“Uy ‘to naman. Importante kasi yung gig mamaya eh. San ka ba galing?” Bulong nito sa tenga ni Baekhyun. Masyadong malapit. Masyadong paasa?

 

Kinalas niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya at naglakad papuntang kama nito tsaka siya humiga. Kailangan lumayo.

 

“Grad practice. Ikaw ba Yeol, may balak ka bang grumaduate? Di mo man lang sinasabi sakin na mag l-law school ka na pala, attorney.”

 

Tiningnan lang siya nito at di sinagot. Kinuha niya ang gitara sa may gilid ng kwarto at umupo sa kama.

 

“May ipaparinig ako sayong bagong sulat ko. Di pa siya maayos pero kaya nga andiyan ka.” Tsaka siya nag-strum ng gitara.

 

Wow ano ako taga-ayos ng gusot mo? Oo slight.

 

_“Akala ko’y habang buhay tayo_

_Akala ko’y hanggang dulo_

_Kay haba pa ng kalsada–“_

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at saka ngumiti. Nagkibit balikat na lamang siya at binaba na ang gitara.

 

“Okay ah, malungkot ka ba ngayon? Senti naman nun. Graduation blues ba yan, attorney?”

 

Binigyan niya na lamang si Chanyeol ng nakakalokong ngiti at saka tumingin sa ceiling. Ano bang sasabihin niya pagkatapos siya kantahan ng kantang tugmang-tugma sa nararamdaman niya. Para sa isang manhid, lakas niya pa ring manakit ah. Sapul na sapul eh.

 

“Oo? Wala akong alam sa gagawin ko sa buhay, Baek.” Humiga si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at hinawakan ang kanyang kanang kamay. _Foul number two._

 

Binalik niya ang tingin kay Chanyeol nang hawakan nito ang kamay niya. Tangina din ‘tong higanteng to eh. Hinila niya ang tenga nito para mawala ang malungkot na atmosphere sa kwarto. Sumigaw naman si Chanyeol at inalis ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Sinamaan siya ng tingin at tinaasan niya lang ito ng kilay. Ilang segundo makalipas ay tumatawa na sila.

 

Mga baliw talaga.

 

\---

 

Nasa sasakyan sila ni Chanyeol papunta sa gig niya pero nag pull over muna ito sa may 7/11 kasi pre-game daw sila ni Baek para sa mamaya.

 

“Ilan iyo?” Tanong nito habang tinatanggal ang seatbelt niya.

 

“Wow galante. Dalawa lang, attorney.”

 

Pinitik lang siya ni Chanyeol sa noo at saka lumabas. Pagbalik nito may hawak na siyang mga beer. Hindi nakalimutan ang butterball na staple na tuwing nag-iinuman ang dalawa.

 

Pagkarating nila ng pub ay agad ding humiwalay si Chanyeol para mag set up na kasama ni Jongin, Minseok at Sehun. Lumapit naman siya kay Jongdae nang makita niya ito sa may bar.

 

“Lasengga ka talaga.” Pambungad niya dito.

 

“Wow ah, ikaw nga yung may hawak na agad na beer bago pa makapasok dito eh. Alak na ata dugo mo.”

 

“Bwiset, nag-aya kasi si Chanyeol.” Umupo siya sa stool na katabi ng kay Jongdae at saka humarap sa mga taong nagsasayaw.

 

“ _Nag-aya kasi si Chanyeol._ Rupok mo girl.”

 

“Alam ko. Tara sa second floor mas kita sila dun.”

 

Nag seset-up na sila Chanyeol sa stage nang maka-akyat sila ni Jongdae sa taas. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mic at binati ang mga tao sa loob ng pub.

 

“Magandang gabi sa lahat. Ang kantang ito ay para sa mga taong katulad ko na ang hilig magloko.” Maririnig ang ‘boo’ ng mga tao at syempre nangingibabaw dun ang kanya. Tanginang ‘to proud pa.

 

“Kalma lang, may pero pa kasing kasunod.” Tumawa si Chanyeol sa mic at nagawa pang mag pout. _Halikan kita diyan eh._

 

“Pero handang magbago para sa ‘the one’.” Sabay-sabay ang pag ‘aww’ ng mga tao. Lumapit naman si Jongdae at binulungan siya.

 

“Time check: Siopao ka na naman. Asado. With egg pa.”

 

“Tangina mo, hindi ka nakakatulong.” Uminom siya ng beer at nanatiling nakatitig pa rin kay Chanyeol at sa napakagandang ngiti na meron siya ngayon.

 

“Nga pala, para din to sa bestfriend ko. Baekhyun, I love you.”

 

Tumigil ang mundo niya. Naka-ayon na ang lahat. Wala siyang ibang marinig kung hindi ang malakas na pagtibok ng puso niya. Walang ibang makita kung hindi si Chanyeol na hinahanap ang tingin niya.

 

“Asan na ba yun?” Patuloy niyang hinahanap si Baekhyun sa mga taong nasa harap niya. Nang magtama ang tingin nila. Binigyan niya ito ng napakalaking ngiti.

 

“Ayun. I love you, pre.”

 

_I love you, pre._

 

_Pre._

 

Putangina.

 

“Ang title ng kanta ay Para Sayo. Sana ma-enjoy niyo.”

 

Pinagtama ni Jongin ang drumsticks niya at ito ang naging hudyat ng pag umpisa ng kanta. Sobrang sarap panuorin ni Chanyeol habang tumutugtog kasi halata mong sobrang mahal niya ang pagkanta at pagtugtog.

 

_Ayoko lang masaktan ka_

_Malakas ako mabola_

_Di ako santo-_

 

“Halata nga gago. Masakit na eh.” Bulong niya sabay inom ng huling drop ng beer niya. Hindi naman ito pinalampas ni Jongdae dahil narinig niya.

 

“Gaga, ang drama mo nag-uumpisa pa lang ang gabi. Ang hina naman ng manok ko.” Inabot niya kay Baekhyun ang kalahati na lang na beer niya. Kukuha daw siyang bago. Nagkibit balikat na lamang ito at uminom muli.

 

_Dahil para sayo_

_Handa ‘ko magpakatino_

_Laging isipin_

_Lahat ay gagawin_

_Basta para sayo_

 

“Gagong ‘to. Ako yan di naman ikaw eh.” Tumawa siya at umling na lamang. Ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas bumalik na rin si Jongdae na may dalang dalawang beer. Kinuha niya ang binigay niya kanina at parehong bagong bote ang inabot nito sa kanya.

 

“Mukhang kulang ang isa eh.” Sabay tapik ng balikat niya. Hindi na lang pinansin ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya dahil tapos na sila Chanyeol at paakyat siya sa kanila.

 

“614 music and art festival. Bukas ang umpisa sa linggo ang tapos. Ano, tara sa La Union?”

 

Nakangiti niyang taong kay Baekhyun pagdating niya.

 

“Gago ka ba, grad sa sunday. Kung ayaw mo grumaduate wag mo ko idamay papatayin na ako ng nanay ko, Yeol.” Tinalikuran niya ito at akmang baba na nang hilain na naman siya ni Chanyeol at ikinulong sa bisig niya.

 

_Putangina ka strike three ka na sakin, Chanyeol._

 

Pinasway niya ang katawan nila pagilid-gilid. “Sige na kasi Baekhyun. Sige na pleaaaase. May alak dun. May beach. Sige naaa. Uuwi naman tayo ng sabado. Please.” Pagpupumilit niya habang binabaon ang mukha sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat ni Baekhyun.

 

“Oo na sige na bitaw na.” Nagpupumiglas siya sa hawak ni Chanyeol kahit gusto niya naman talagang manatili na lang dito.

 

“Yes! CR lang ako tapos alis na tayo. Jongdae Kim. Kasama ka ah.” dali-dali itong umalis papuntang CR.

 

Hinarap siya ni Jongdae at binatukan. “Gagang ‘to. Kanina lang ayaw tapos biglang oo. May trabaho ako, pass ako baks.” Uminom siya ng beer at humarap na sa dancefloor halatang iniiwasan ang “puppy look” na handa ng ipakawala ni Baekhyun.

 

“Baks, sige naaaa. Nakita mo naman kanina eh. Mahina ako pagdating kay Chanyeol. Sama ka na baks. Papabayaan mo ba ako, kailangan ko bestfriend ko.” Sinundot sundot niya ang tagiliran ni Jongdae para pansinin siya nito. Nakikita niya namang nahihirapan na magpigil si bakla kaya pinakawala niya na ang bomba.

 

“Maraming hotties na atenista dun, baks.”

 

Nilingon siya ni Jongdae at saka inirapan. Yes, success.

 

“Oo na, ‘tong weakshit na to.” Pinagtama nila ang beer nila at tumawa na lamang. Pagdating ni Chanyeol ay nagpaalam na sila sa lahat at umalis ding agad.

 

“Kuya!” Tawag ni Jongin. Lumingon silang tatlo pero siya ang tinuro ni Jongin kaya pinauna na ni Baekhyun ang dalawa.

 

“Oh, ano meron?” Tanong niya sa hinihingal na lalaki.

 

“Susunod ako dun sa music festival kasi may gig si Chanyeol gusto niya ng beats. Gusto ko lang ipaalala na ingatan mo puso mo. Tawag ka pag gago nanaman siya.” Ngumiti ito sa kanya at ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun.

 

“Tanga, kaya ko na sarili ko. Mas matanda ako sayo pero pinagmumkha mo kong bata. Sige na see you in a few days, Nini.” Nag wave na siya paalis at sumunod kela Chanyeol. Hindi niya maintindihan kung para san yon pero kahit kelan naman talaga sobrang caring ni Jongin.

 

Nakapag-impake na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun at kasalukuyan ay na kela Jongdae sila. Nagpaiwan si Chanyeol sa baba kaya silang dalawa lang ang nasa kwarto. Nagrereklamo siya kay Jongdae tungkol sa pesteng I love you kanina.

 

“Puta, ayun na yun eh. Nag I love you na siya, I love you na yun. Pero dinagdagan pa ng pre. Tangina.” Nakahiga siya sa kama ni Jongdae habang nagtutupi ito ng damit. Pesteng Chanyeol. Konti na lang eh.

 

“Time check: Ang tanga tanga na? Kelan mo ba tatantanan yang si Chanyeol? Wala ka ng pag-asa baks, ikaw na lang yung umaasa kahit yung pag-asa nag give up na sayo. Jusko anim na taon. Mapagod ka naman.”

 

Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Jongdae kasi sa totoo lang, hindi nakakatulong.

 

“Bestfriend ba talaga kita? La kang kwenta.” Sisipain niya na sana ang maleta nito pero sumabit ang paa niya sa may kurtina. Bwiset.

 

“Ayan kasi, nanira ka pa ng gamit. Sino ba may kailangan sakin? Hmmm wag na kaya ako sumama?” Akmang tatanggalin niya na sana ang mga damit niya sa maleta nang pigilan siya ni Baekhyun.

 

Binigyan niya ito ng matamis na ngiti at sinabing “‘To naman napaka matampuhin, sorry na baks.”

 

Tumawa na lang si Jongdae it ipinaayos sa kanya ang nasirang kurtina. Ilang minuto pa ay natapos din sila at imunpisahan ang pagddrive papuntang La Union.

 

Masaya pa nung mga first hour kasi maganda ang tugtog sa radyo pero maya-maya rin ay nakatulog na si Jongdae at naiwan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun na gising.

 

“Yeol.” Tawag niya dito. Saglit naman siyang nilingon ni Chanyeol at saka sumagot ng

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Ano ba talagang plano mo sa future?” Tinawanan lang siya. Gago talaga.

 

“Baekhyun, the future is unreal. Ultimately, real is only the present moment of physical efficiency. Oh ha alam mo ba kung san galing yun?”

 

“Chanyeol kasi, seryoso ako.”

 

“Ikaw ba?”

 

“Well, kailangan ko na magtrabaho kasi lagot ako sa nanay ko. Ikaw nga?”

 

Nagkibit balikat lang ito at patuloy na tumingin sa daan. Maya-maya pa ay sinagot niya rin ang tanong.

 

“Wala nga akong alam sa future, Baek. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko. Gusto ko lang talagang mag-aral.”

 

“Wow, Chanyeol Park. Aral. Parang di bagay ah.” Tinawanan lang nila ito at hinayaan mangibabaw muli ang katahimikan.

 

“Eh future boyfriend or girlfriend?” Nagulat rin siya sa tanong niya. Saglit siyang tiningnan ni Chanyeol pero thank god for Jongdae Kim kasi bigla siyang nagising.

 

“Guys, natatae ako.” Naputol ang pagtitinginan nilang dalawa at umayos si Baekhyun ng upo.

 

“Tigil ka na muna diyan sa gas station bago magpasabog ‘to.” Tumango na lang si Chanyeol at nag-park. Bumaba sila ni Jongdae at nag-cr. Nauna muna siya sa loob, naghilamos siya para mahimasmasan.

 

Sa katotohanan sana pero mukhang malabo.

 

Pagkalabas niya ay sinampolan agad siya ni Jongdae ng sermon. Hindi ba natutuyuan to ng lalamunan at bunganga.

 

“Future jowa pala ah! Tindi mo Baekhyun. Sunggaban mo na, sabi nga nila your past controls your present, your present controls your future. Magpaka present ka na.” Tsaka siya pumasok sa banyo.

 

“Tangina mo, ma-flush ka sana diyan bakla ka.”

 

“Ikaw din, b.”

 

“Bwiset.”

 

Iniwan niya na ito at pumasok sa sasakyan mukhang pagod na si Chanyeol kaya naman naisipan niyang i-on yung radyo dahil matatagalan pa si Jongdae.

 

“Walang magandang tugtog, Baek. Late na masyado.” Binigyan niya lang si Baekhyun ng pagod na ngiti.

 

“Hmmm, aha!” Kinalkal niya ang bag niya sa likod, naalala niyang dala niya pala ang ipod niya. Ngumiti siya ng nakakaloko kay Chanyeol at tinaas-taas ang kilay.

 

“Bigay kang tanong.”

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Basta, sige na.” Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at mukhang nag iisip pero hindi pala kasi pinasa niya na lang kay Baekhyun.

 

“Wala akong maisip. Ikaw na lang.” Napaikot na lang ang mata ni Baekhyun. Arte.

 

“Oh sige, hmmm. Gagraduate ba ako sa sunday?”

 

Natawa si Chanyeol sa tanong niya. “Okay iikot ko na.”

 

Sabay nilang sinabi. “Lululululululululu, uy.” Tumigil ang pag shuffle at nakinig silang dalawa sa unang linya ng kanta.

 

_Pare ko meron akong problema_

_Wag mo sabihing nanaman-_

 

“Bwiset.” Nanlumo ang mukha ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol. Tinginan niya lang ng masama ang lalaking hawak hawak na ang tiyan niya.

 

“Ha. Ha. Masaya ka?”

 

“Delayed ka ata uli, Baek.” Sabay tawa ng mas malakas pa. Bwiset na to.

 

“Pakyu, Yeol walang ganyanan.” Binatukan niya ito at sakto naman pumasok na si Jongdae.

 

“Ayan ikaw na lang, tanong ka baks.” Naguguluhan man si Jongdae ay naki-ride na lang ito. Umalis na sila sa parking lot at bumalik sa daan.

 

“Hmmm, sige. Magkakalovelife ba ako sa La Union.” Malanding sabi pa nito. Harot talaga amp.

 

Shinuffle na ulit nila ang ipod habang sinasabi ang kanilang mantra. “Lulululululululu, uy.”

 

_Mabuti pa sa lotto_

_May pag-asang manalo_

_Di tulad sayo, imposible-_

 

Sabay silang natawa at sobrang lakas ng tawa nila ni Chanyeol sa kantang lumabas samantalang si Jongdae mukhang nalugi. Sa lotto.

 

“Jong- dae. Hahahahahahaha” halos di makahinga si Baekhyun kakatawa. Buti nga sayo Jongdae kanina mo pa ako pinepeste.

 

“Oo na, saya niyo eh. Ikaw naman magtanong Chanyeol.”

 

“Oo nga, kanina ka pa eh!” Hinaing niya. Pabebe masyado.

 

“Oo na, relax yung puso mo.” Sabay tawa niya dahil nakapout na si Baekhyun.

 

“Sayo.” Tumikhim naman si Jongdae at saka lang natauhan si Baek sa sinabi niya.

 

“Joke lang kilig ka naman.” Tumawa siya kahit mukhang pilit ito. Di na ito pinansin ni Chanyeol at sumagot na sa tanong.

 

“Sige, ang kantang susunod na mag play ay ang kanta ng buhay mo, Baek.” Nginitian niya si Baekhyun ng nakakaloko. Inirapan niya na lang ito at sabay nilang sinabi ang mantra.

 

“Lululululululu, uy.”

 

_Diba nga ito ang ‘yong gusto._

_O ito’y lilisan na ako_

_Mga alalala’y ibababaon_

_Kalakip ang tamis ng kahapon-_

 

Nanahimik silang tatlo at walang umiimik ng ilang segundo. _Tangina bat ang sakto._

 

“Ooooh, ang drama Kathang Isip talaga. Wag niyo na i-next.” Sabi ni Jongdae na siyang nagbasag ng katahimikan. Tumango na lang si Baekhyun at binitawan na ang ipod. Mahaba-habang biyahe pa ito.

 

Sa mga sumunod na oras tahimik lang ang paligid. Minsan aantukin si Chanyeol at gugustuhin niyang sumandal sa balikat ni Baekhyun pero itutulak lang niya ito palayo kasi _ayaw niya pa mamatay ng maaga thanks._ Minsan naman aalukin niya ito na magpalit dahil kaya naman ni Baekhyun mag drive pero ang isasagot lang sa kanya ni Chanyeol ay

 

“Ayokong mapagod ka. Matulog ka na diyan.”

 

At okay pagod na ang puso ni Baekhyun na kiligin sa wala kaya di na siya nagtanong pa ulit. Pero akala niya lang pala na matatahimik siya kasi maya-maya pa ay hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Nagulat si Baekhyun at tumingin sa kanya. Nginitian niya lang ito sabay sabi

 

“Pag inantok ako, anchor me ah?” May english pang nalalaman wala man lang pasintabi sa nararamdam niya. Yung puso niya, sasabog na ata.

 

Sa awa ng diyos nakarating naman sila ng buhay at intact pa ang pagkatao at puso ni Baekhyun. Nagising si Jongdae kaya dali-daling tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa pagkakahawak kay Chanyeol.

 

“Grabe baks, wala pang papi tl ka agad.” Asar niya kay Jongdae pagbaba nila ng sasakyan.

 

“Gaga.” Pero pinunansan niya pa rin naman ang gilid ng bibig niya. _Patola._

 

Tiningnan niya ang resort at mukhang mamahalin ito. Sumabak siya dito para sa bestfriend niyang mahal niya pero wala siyang pera, okay? Humarap siya kay Chanyeol na nag-sestretch.

 

“Yeol, mukhang mahal dito. Sa iba na lang kaya?” Ngumisi lang si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

“Gusto mo lang ata magpalibre eh.” Fineflex niya ang muscles niya and good lord ang sarap–

 

kumain kasi gutom na sila. Oo, yun. Ang tagal pala papuntang La Union.

 

“Hoy, hindi ako nagsabi niyan.” Tumawa siya at binaling ang tingin kay Jongdae na mukhang makakatulog na naman. Tinapik niya ang pisngi nito at hinila na siya palabas ng sasakyan bago pa makatulog ulit.

 

“Oo na sige na sagot ko na.” Tumawa na lamang ito at pumasok na sa loob ng hotel.

 

“Baks, narinig mo yun big time na si Attorney libre niya tayo.” Sumunod na siya kay Chanyeol at hinila niya na si Jongdae papasok ng resort.

 

_Lord give me strength to survive this weekend._


	2. Kyungsoo with an H

Pumasok na sila sa kwartong binayaran ni Chanyeol para sa kanilang tatlo.  _ Yes mayaman si Chanyeol. Oo na, mabait din siya. Kaya nga nagpakatanga siya for six years diba?  _ Dalawang kama lamang ang bumungad sa kanila. Agad namang plumakda si Chanyeol sa kama malapit sa bintana at iniwang nakatayo ang dalawa sa pinto.

 

“Bahala kayo kung sino magsheshare basta ako inaantok na, patulugin niyo naman ang driver.” Natameme lang si Baekhyun habang mahimbing na natulog si Chanyeol. Binaling niya ang tingin kay Jongdae at nag umpisang lumakad palapit dito.

 

“Ay baks wag ako, tadyakan kita pababa ng kama sige ka. Ayokong may katabi alam mo yan. Dun ka na sa papable mo” 

 

Sabay hagis ng gamit niya sa itaas ng kamang malapit sa pinto.  _ Tangina naman oh.  _ Hindi naman sa pa-virgin siya or what pero si Chanyeol kasi pag natulog clingy.

 

_ As in clingy talaga putangina. _

 

Naalala niya yung unang sleep over nila noong first year nila ng college nakapulupot si Chanyeol sa kanya at kinailangan niya itulak ito palayo para pakalmahin ang puso niya.

 

Pati na rin yung sa baba. 

 

Batak si Chanyeol okay? Marupok na lalaki lang si Baekhyun alam na nating lahat ‘yan.

 

Wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi lumakad papunta sa kung saan natutulog si Chanyeol upang itabi ang gamit niya. Dahil hindi pa naman siya nakakaramdam ng antok inaya niya si Jongdae na mag-inuman dahil mukhang may bar sa labas. 

 

Nang makarating sila ay umorder agad si Baekhyun ng tequila para sa shots at red horse na rin. Umiling na lamang si Jongdae dahil alam niyang mahabang gabi na naman ito. Baekhyun plus tequila equals iyak.

 

Habang lumalalim ang gabi nawawala na sila ni Jongdae sa wisyo. Mula sa kabatchmate nila na pumasok ng nakapajama hanggang sa isang beses na hindi pinapasok si Baekhyun ng nanay niya sa bahay dahil lasing ito, lahat yun ay pinag-usapan na nila. Palakas ng palakas ang boses nila pareho at puno ng tawa ang pag-uusap, sabi nga ni Chanyeol dati  _ happy drunk  _ daw silang dalawa. 

 

Biglang umayos ng upo si Jongdae at tinignan si Baekhyun ng diretso sa mata. Sinubukan niya itong tignan din ng seryoso pero natatawa lang siya ‘ _ mas lasing ata ako himala’  _ iinom na sana siya nang biglang agawin ni Jongdae sa kanya ang shot glass. Magrereklamo na siya nang magsalita ito.

 

“Tutal magpapaklasing ka naman, isabay na natin ang reminders. Magkwento ka ng pinakatangang ginawa mo para kay Chanyeol pag di ka nakasagot, magshoshot ka. Ako ang in charge sa tequila ginagawa mo ng tubig eh.” Inagaw ni Jongdae ang boteng kanina pa niya yakap. Tumawa na lang siya at sinabing

 

“Game. Tanda ko lahat. Huh, ikaw magshoshot pag nasagot ko.” Tumango na lang ito sa kanya at tumawa. 

 

“Game, 2013.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang nagpopour siya ng shot. 

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Isa.. Dalawa...”

 

“Wait eto! Eto uhm– Lasing si Chanyeol nun, nasa taft siya nag-iinom–“ 

 

Tumawa siya dahil ang tanga pala talaga. Lumagok muna siya ng alak bago tinuloy. Liquid courage.

 

“Tumawag siya sakin umiiyak naghahanap ng makakasama kasi nakipag break sakanya yung long time jowa niya nun– Ready ka na ba sa katangahan ko baks?” Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Jongdae at tumawa. 

 

“Game.”

 

“Nasa Cavite na ako nun, baks. Cavite! Pero within 30 minutes nakarating akong Taft at hinayaan ko siyang saktan ako ng mga salitang “Baek, mahal ko pa siya” buong gabi.”

 

Tumawa na siya ng tuluyan at itinulak papalapit kay Jongdae ang shot. Ininom ito ng kaibigan niya at pumalakpak pagkatapos. 

 

“Best in Katangahan. Gaga ka pano nangyari yun, sa klase mo nga di ka makaabot eh pero 30 minutes? Iba ka.” 

 

Saka sila sabay nagtawanan. Hindi nakakatawa, in fact masakit nga eh. Pero yan ang pro ng alak, kaya kang gawing manhid. Kahit saglit lang kailangan niya yun. Huh, siguro na overdose si Chanyeol sa alak, nasobrahan eh. 

 

“Sige sige year 2014 naman baks.” 

 

“Hmmm year 2014 gabi nun, may due akong paper bukas pero inaya ako ni Chanyeol mag Luneta. Kala ko date na eh pumatol ako–“ Tumawa siya at umiling-iling.

 

“So ayun nga hindi naman pala kasi nagkwento lang siya ng kung anu-ano at tungkol sa bagong jowa niya. Sayang sa oras pero si Chanyeol yun eh wala akong nagawa. Pumasok ako kinabukasan nun, late at walang paper kasi ginabi kami. Puta ang tanga ko no?”

 

“Time check: acads before asa” sabi ni Jongdae. Binato niya na lang ito ng chips at tinulak uli ang shot papunta sa kanya. Sabi sa inyo eh tanda niya pa mga katangahan niya. Kinuha niya ang red horse sa tabi at tumungga. 

 

“Year 2015.” 

 

“Hmmm ano ba” 

 

“Isa.. Dalawa… Tatlo! Shot!” 

 

Natagalan siya sa pag-iisip kasi masyado na atang tumatama ang alak. Tumawa na lang siya at tinanggap ang shot na inabot sa kanya. Pagkatapos niyang lagukin ito sabi ni Jongdae sabihin niya pa rin naman daw kung ano nangyari nung 2015.  _ Baklang to talaga. _

 

“Year 2015. May lagnat siya nun. Wala na sa wisyo parang ako ngayon–” Kinuha niya muna ang red horse at saka uminom, medyo masakit ‘tong ala-alang to eh. Masyadong paasa.

 

“At ayun nga hinahanap daw ako sabi ni tito, tinawagan pa ako nun dis oras na ng gabi. Pero dahil nga tanga ako pumunta ako, dala ko pa yung pagkain na paborito niya yung galing sa tabi ng uni? Nagmakaawa pa ko kay ate na lutuan ako kasi alam mo yun baks? Baka yun na-” 

 

“Pero hindi kasi pagdating ko dun, wala si Chanyeol. Dinala na ng jowa niya that time sa ospital. Susunod sana ako pero sabi ni tito wag na daw magpahinga na daw ako.” Tumawa siya kahit naluluha luha na siya. Tinapik tapik lang ni Jongdae ang balikat niya at tinanong kung gusto niya pa ba maglaro, tumango na lang siya.

 

“Game baks, 2016”

 

“Four years ko na siyang mahal and counting, pwede na ba yun?” 

 

Tumango na lang si Jongdae at ininom yung tequila shot. Kumuha rin si Baekhyun ng para sa kanya,  _ fuck this game basta gusto ko malasing. _

 

“2017 naman.”

 

“5 YEARS KO NA SIYANG MAHAL PAKSHET.” 

 

Napalakas ang boses niya kaya natawa sila ni Jongdae at sabay nilang ininom ang kanya-kanya nilang shot. May cheers pa silang nalalaman.  _ Cheers to katangahan. _

 

“Eto na talaga, last na baks. Year 2018.” 

 

“Kulang pa eh– Pagsamasamahin mo man ang mga taon kulang pa yung anim na taon baks. Kulang pa para malaman niya na mahal ko siya.” 

 

Hindi na nakishot si Jongdae at inabot na lamang niya ang natitirang alak sa kanya. Mukha kakailanganin niya talaga eh. Unang araw pa lang ganto na siya pano pa sa susunod na tatlo?

 

“Baks naman kasi, gagraduate ka na oh? Kelan ba titigil yan? Time check: Hindi sa kanya umiikot ang mundo.”

 

“Alam ko, kaya nga aamin na ako eh. This weekend aamin ako kay Yeol para pagkagraduate ko sa Linggo. Graduate na ko sa lahat.”

 

––––

  
  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya nakarating ng buhay sa kama at kwarto nila. Basta ang alam niya pagkagising niya pinagpala siya ni Lord. Baka gumana yung alay niyang iyak kagabi.

 

Katabi niya si Chanyeol na natutulog pa. Ang gwapo. Ang gwapo talaga. 

 

“Ang ganda naman gumising araw-araw kung ganito yung makikita mo juskolord” Gusto niyang tumili pero tulad ng 7 wonders of the world kailangan i-preserve muna ang view at beauty kaya naman kinuha niya ang phone niya mula sa bedside drawer ‘ _ thank you jongdae’  _ at kumuha ng pic, ang kaso nga lang-

 

Nagshutter siya. Naka-on pa yung flash.  _ Puta ka pala Jongdae Kim. _

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol kaya agad naman umayos si Baekhyun at lumayo ng kaunti, umakto siya na parang nagselfie lang siya at tumikhim tikhim pa.

 

“Hmmm i woke up like this, ang ganda ng view dito. Sent to nanay. Yes.” 

 

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya kaya naman binigyan niya ito ng matamis na ngiti at agad na tumayo.

 

“Jejebs lang ako, brb.” 

 

Pagkapasok niya ng CR halos bumigay ang mga paa niya kasi  _ puta muntik na yun. Ang tanga mo talaga Baekhyun.  _ Dumiretso na siya sa pagligo at pag aayos ng sarili niya at pagkatapos ay agad din siyang bumaba kasi iniwan na pala siya ni Chanyeol at ni Jongdae. 

 

Pagdating niya sa dining area ng resort nakita niya si Chanyeol na kumakain na at mukhang may kasamang iba.  _ ‘Wow new friend agad, friend of the town.’ _

 

Umupo siya harap ni Chanyeol at ng kaibigan nito at saka umorder ng tapsilog.  _ Pakapalan na lang ng mukha to iniwan niyo ko eh.  _ Napansin naman siya ni Chanyeol kaya tumigil ito sa pagkain at ipinakilala siya sa kaibigan niya.

 

“Ah, Baekhyun si Kyungsooh nga pala. Friend ko from high school.” Binigyan siya ng ngiti nung Kyungsoo at saka inalok ang kamay niya. Inabot naman niya ito at shinake.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

“Yes, Kyungsoo with an h.” 

 

“Aah, ate pa-order nga ng kape kailangan ko kabahan.” 

 

Sakto naman dumating si Jongdae bago niya pa tuluyang matawanan yung pangalan nitong kaibigan ni Chanyeol.  _ With an H. Mahal ba siya ng nanay niya? _

 

“Jongdae Kim, san ka galing?” Malakas niyang tanong sabay bigay ng tingin sa dalawang masyadong engrossed sa vegan talk nila.  _ Jusko Chanyeol alam ko kung gano mo kamahal ang baboy. _

 

“Nanood ng sunrise, at naghanap na rin ng harot since yun naman ipinunta ko dito.” Sabay ngiting malandi kay Baekhyun.

 

Baklang ‘to.

 

Saka niya naman napansin na may extra pala silang kasama. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun ng patanong pero nag shrug lang siya.  _ Si Chanyeol tanungin mo.  _

 

“Uy, new friend?” Tanong niya sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun at tumango. 

 

“Oo, siya si Kyungsoo  _ with an h _ ah.” 

 

Nagets naman agad ni Jongdae yung underlying joke kasi nginitian niya ng nakakaloko si Baekhyun at tumango na lamang. Thank God for Jongdae Kim.

 

Maya-maya pa ay nag-ikot ikot na sila sa beach.  _ Well si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo with an H lang.  _ Sila ni Jongdae, ito nakaupo lang sa may hagdan pinapanuod maghabulan yung dalawa sa harap. Tatakbo si Kyungsoo tapos hahabulin naman siya ni Chanyeol sabay yakap. 

 

Mukhang tanga putangina.

 

“San ba kasi nanggaling yan si kuya mo boy?” Tanong ni Jongdae nang mapansin nito ang maasim niyang mukha.

 

“Malay ko diyan. Bigla na lang lumitaw. Old friend daw. Ulol, alam mo naman yang si Chanyeol half-higad half-manhid.” Inirapan na lang niya ang dalawa at hindi na pinansin. Kinuha ni Jongdae ang beer na iniinom niya at nagsip dito. 

 

“Bakit ka galit nagtatanong lang naman ako.” Pang-aasar nito. Hindi na lang niya ito pinansin pero aba si gaga kumanta pa.

 

_ Two old friends meet again _

_ Wearing older faces _

_ Talk about the places they’ve been _

 

“Gaga ka talaga.” Hinampas niya ito.  _ Di porket maganda boses mo gaganyan ka na hayop ka.  _ Binaling ulit nila yung tingin nila dun sa dalawa. Napakaharot talaga.

 

“Pero wag ka ah, gwapo siya. Mga tipuhan ni Chanyeol.” 

 

“May H naman pangalan. Taga probinsya siguro yan.” Tuloy tuloy lang siya sa pagrereklamo at paghahanap ng mali kay Kyungsoo with an H na vegan daw. Kinuha ni Jongdae yung beer niya at sinabing ‘patikim ah?’

 

“Kaya naman pala, ang pait pait kasi ng beer mo. Ang aga aga eh.” Umakto siyang nadudura kaya binatukan na lang niya ito.  _ Parang gago.  _

 

“Gago, pareho lang tayo ng beer.” Tinignan lang siya ni Jongdae.  _ Bwisit.  _ “Umiwas siya ng tingin at binaling sa naghaharutang dalawa.

 

“Mapait talaga ang beer.” 

 

“Ewan ko sayo, Baekhyun.” 

 

Maya maya pa ay lumapit na yung dalawa sakanila ni Jongdae.  _ Wow natapos din. Hiningal ba kayo kakatakbo? How cute. _

 

“San tayo mag lalunch?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sabay tabi sa kanya. Naiwan namang nakatayo si Kyungsoo with an H sa harap nila. 

 

“Hmm! Dahil tayo ay nasa birthplace ng mga Bagnet. Tayo ay kakain ng bagnet!” Sobrang nahype naman silang tatlo kaya sinigaw nila ng paulit-ulit yung bagnet with matching dance steps pa ah. Ang saya saya na sana kasi ganto talaga silang tatlo pag magkasama. Nga lang-

 

“Pwede bang sa iba na lang? Vegan kasi ako.” Biglang singit ni Kyungsoo with an H. Bumagsak naman ang mukha nilang tatlo.  _ Tangina si ganda napakaarte. _

 

“Uhm beh? Malayo layo ang Vigan sampung kembot pa to Ilocos Sur.” Sabat agad ni Jongdae. 

 

“Oo nga, alam mo mag-oorder na lang tayo ng pinakbet. Kaya bagnet bagnet bagnet bagnet!” Nagsayaw pa rin silang tatlo kasi  _ hello walang makakapigil sa tiyan naming gutom. _

 

“May bagoong kasi yun eh.” Nakangiti niyang sabi.  _ Puta someone stop me sasakmalin ko na ‘to. _

 

\--

 

So ayun nga ang ending napunta sila sa vegan restaurant. Tangina mo Park Chanyeol pabibo ka hayop magutom ka sana. Pumipili na silang dalawa sa menu at tahimik at medyo awkward yung atmosphere. Dahil siya si Byun Baekhyun syempre di niya kaya tumagal ng di nagsasalita.

 

“Ah, kaya pala ang ganda ng skin mo.” Sabi niya kay Kyungsoo na inangat ang tingin niya mula sa menu. 

 

“Actually recent lang akong naging vegan. Pero ito kaya naman.” Sabay ngiti.  _ So ano skin care routine me beshie mae?  _

 

“Ah..” Sagot niya. Sakto naman nakarinig sila ng tawag ng pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah excuse me guys mag hi lang ako sa friends ko.” At saka siya umalis ng table. Pagkaalis niya tinignan niya kaagad si Chanyeol.

 

“Yeol naman eh, bagnet yun oh. Bagnet bagnet bagnet!” Ginawa ulit nila ni Jongdae yung chant nila for Bagnet. 

 

“Andito na yun eh oh, nalalasahan ko na eh.” Sabi niya ulit. 

 

“Kung gusto niya mavigan dapat bumiyahe pa siya ng isa pang oras uli.” Dagdag ni Jongdae. Napatawa naman siya internally kasi  _ true.  _ Mukhang natatae naman si Chanyeol kasi di makapili.  _ Tangina mo bakit kasi option pa siya. Hindi naman yan kasama satin eh. Bwisit ka. _

 

“Oo nga, at isa pa di kami pumunta dito para maging kambing. Pumunta kami dito para mag-enjoy. Inaya aya mo pa kami magpapastol ka lang pala.” Gatong niya. 

 

“Meeeee.” Biglang bulyaw ni Jongdae. 

 

“Hindi hindi ganyan.” Sabi niya. “Dapat ganto ‘Meeeeh’ with an H. Meeeh” Tumawa na lang si Chanyeol at binato sila ng flower galing dun sa vase. Sakto naman bumalik na si Kyungsoo with an H.

 

“So guys, ano gusto niyo?” Tanong nito sakanila.  _ Umalis ka na. _

 

“Bagnet.” Sabi niya. Natigilan naman siya dahil sa seryoso ng pagkasabi ni Baekhyun. Nakita niya yung tingin na binigay ni Chanyeol sa kanila kaya naman ngumiti siya sabay sabi.

 

“Joke lang. Alam mo, ikaw na lang pumili para samin kasi wala kaming alam dito eh.” Sabi niya sabay upo ng maayos. 

 

“Ah sige.” Nakangiting reply ni Kyungsoo with an H.

 

Tangina ka Park Chanyeol. Hindi ko na alam kung ano pa ginagawa ko dito.

 

“Uhm may beer ba sila?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Tapos ayun silang dalawa na naman sa sarili nilang mundo. Hindi daw belong si Baekhyun sa ‘Vegan World’ nila mga punyeta.

 

Kinuha nila ni Jongdae yung menu at tinignan. Hindi nila maintindihan most of the food pero bahala na bwiset.

 

“Eto! Hearty Vegetables.” Sabi niya ng malakas. Napatingin namana ng dalawa sa kanya. 

 

“Hearty.. Good for the heart ba ‘to?” Tanong niya muna kay Jongdae bago kay Kyungsoo with an H. Ngumiti naman ito ng medyo awkward bago sinabi na healthy daw.

 

“Ah! Healthy. Sakto kailangan ng puso naming dalawa to. Diba Jongdae Kim?” Siniko niya si Jongdae sa tabi niya na um-oo naman agad. 

 

Putangina. Pwede na bang umalis dito?

 

\---

 

Bumalik ulit sila sa beach kasi wow tularan si Maria Clara organizer ng event si Kyungsoo with an H. May tumawag ulit ng pangalan niya kaya naman sumunod na lang silang apat.  _ Tangina famous wowerz.  _

 

“Kyungsooh, may nagbackout na isang performer. Kukulangin tayo ng isa.” Sabi ni ate girl. 

 

“Guys, may nag back out daw.” Inulit niya pa sa kanila.  _ Narinig ko the first time kalma ka lang diyan.  _

 

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol na performer din nila that night. Oh well bahala kayo maghanap diyan. Hihilain niya pa lang sana umalis si Jongdae ng bigla siyang akbayan ni Chanyeol.

 

“Sakto, itong si Baek sobrang galing kumanta. Solid. Social worker pa napakabait, matulungin. Lahat na nasakanya.” Puro puri yung narinig niya pero hindi kasi yun yung nakakakilig. Yung nakakakilig is yung pagakbay ng mahigpit sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

 

Tangina wow napansin mo din ako today. 

 

_ Kasi may kailangan ka.  _

 

Lahat naman pala nasakin na, bakit ikaw hindi?

 

“Ayoko, gago.” Bulong niya sabay alis sa akbay ni Chanyeol. Hinarap naman siya ni ate mo girl at Kyungsoo with an H. Patay.

 

“Pwede ka? Please?” Tanong nung organizer. Tangina naman lord pano ba humindi.

 

“Ah, oo sige.” Ngumiti siya ng pilit at nag yes naman yung dalawa.

 

“Time check!” Sigaw ni Jongdae hinawakan naman niya ang batok nito at pinisil. “I mean sound check.” 

 

“Ah oo soundcheck.” Dagdag niya. Puta ka pahamak ka sa buhay ko Jongdae Kim.

 

“Pwede ka na for soundcheck later?” Tanong ni ate mo girl. 

 

“Anong oras ba?” 

 

“5 PM” 

 

“Yeol, anong oras na ba?” Binaling niya ang tingin sa nakangiting Chanyeol.

 

“In ten minutes na, Baek.”

 

Gagawin ko lahat para sa ngiting yan. Ganun ako katanga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited as usual hahaha sabi ko 3k pero 2.7k lang so yeah enjoy


	3. Hanggang dito na lang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited pa rin siya slight so sorry for the mistakes

Pagkatapos ng soundcheck bumalik din silang tatlo sa kwarto, nagpaiwan si Kyungsoo with an H kasi syempre adib siya. Joke lang, organizer kasi hindi siya sinisiraan ni Baekhyun baka masabihan pa siyang bitter eh hindi naman, sinong bitter dito?

 

Nagshower si Chanyeol kaya nag chikahan silang magbestfriend. 

 

“Ano sa tingin mo baks? May something ba sa kanila?” Pang-uusisa ni Jongdae. Aba si Ganda ang ganda ng upo parang di man lang nanakit ng feelings. ‘De strong tayo dito. Sus, past fling lang naman. Sus.

 

“Ewan ko.” Sagot niya habang ng soscroll sa phone. Bahala silang dalawa. 

 

“Nagkape ka ba today?” Tanong ni Jongdae. Di niya muna ito sinagot kasi nakita niyang nagtext si Jongin. 

 

From: Jongin

 

Kuya, otw na ko.

 

Ah oo nga pala susunod ito. Pero wait bakit siya yung tinext? Di ba dapat si Chanyeol? Nagreply na lang siya ng ingat at saka niya sinagot si Jongdae.

 

“Oo, kinailangan ko kasi kabahan kanina. Na threaten ako sa ganda ni kuya mo boy.” Sabi niya tumawa na lang sila ni Jongdae. Sakto naman biglang bumukas ang pinto sa CR. Tumambad sa kanila ang topless at glistening upper body ng one and only hottie Park Chanyeol.

 

Shet, padila.

 

Lower please.

 

Joke lang wholesome tayo dito. 

 

“Baek paabot naman ng towel naiwan ko eh.”  _ Hindi ayoko, lumabas ka ng hubo’t hubad now na.  _ Nanatili siyang nakatulala. 

 

“Ako na lang papi. Tapos patingin na din ah.” Sabat ni Jongdae. Natauhan naman siya at saka binato si Jongdae ng unan.

 

_ Gagang ‘to nanguna pa. _

 

“Ito oh.” Abot niya kay Chanyeol ng towel galing sa shared bed nila. Syempre galing sa malayo niya inabot. Kahit gusto niyang luhuran yan ngayon wholesome nga tayo dito so bawal.

 

Pagkasara ng pinto nagkatinginan sila ni Jongdae at saka nagreklamo kasi shet ayan na eh. May pasilip na ng abs. 

 

Pero mukhang mahal sila ng diyos na maykapal kasi lumabas si Chanyeol ng CR,

 

TOPLESS. 

 

Do you hear me madlang people? Topless. Yes. As in walang pang-itaas tapos towel lang sa waist. Si tanga nakalimutan din magdala ng pamalit sa loob. Masyado ba siyang confident sa dalawang kasama niya? Well sana hindi kasi kita niya na yung laway na tumutulo galing sa bibig ni Jongdae. Konting tulak na lang kay bading susunggab na. Asong ulol at its finest. 

 

Nagpapatuyo siya ng buhok at shet hindi lang ata yung buhok niya pinapatuyo niya pati din lalamunan ni Baekhyun parang ang sarap uminom. Nag-angat siya ng pink na boxers at black.

 

“Alin dito?” Tanong niya kay Baekhyun.

 

_ Feel ko mas better pag wala.  _

 

“Gago pati ba naman boxers mo.” Nanalo ang decent self niya congratulations. Si Jongdae naman ang sumabat para sakanya.

 

“Pink. Tapos akin na lang yung black, paamoy.” Maharot na sabi ni bakla. Sarap sabunutan. 

 

“Pakabastos.” Sabi niya sabay pinanlakihan ng mata si Jongdae.  _ Wag mo ko umpisahan bakla ka. Dibs na ko 6 years ago pa.  _ Natawa na lang si Chanyeol at mabilis na nagbihis. Natakot kay Jongdae.

 

“San tayo mag didinner?” Tanong niya sa kanilang dalawa. Nag light up naman ang mukha ng dalawa dahil naalala nila. BAGNET. 

 

Sabay nilang chinant ito uli at natawa na lang si Chanyeol sa kanila. 

 

“Sige para pambawi na din sa nangyari kanina.”

 

Pagkatapos ni Chanyeol magbihis agad din silang dumiretso sa bagnet place sa baba. 

 

Pagkalapag ng order nila nag ring yung phone ni Chanyeol, busy na sila ni Jongdae kumain nang biglang magsalita ito.

 

“Guys.” Napatingin siya sa mukhang constipated na mukha nito. 

 

“Oh? Anyare sayo?” Tanong niya sabay lantak sa bagnet sa harap niya. Hindi si Chanyeol ah, yung bagnet talaga. Wholesome people. Wholesome.

 

“Si Kyungsooh kasi nagyaya kumain ulit din sa vegan place.”  _ Tangina.  _ Nanlumo yung mukha ni Baekhyun pero agad din niyang pinalitan ng ngiti yun.

 

“Ah ganun ba. Edi go ka na.” Sabi niya.  _ Tangina mo with an H Kyungsoo with an H.  _

 

“Talaga?” Paninigurado ni Chanyeol. 

 

“Oo sige okay lang, gusto mo itake out ka na lang namin.” Mukha kasing sinipang aso eh, ang hirap magalit tangina naman. 

 

“Promise?” Nabuhayan naman si Chanyeol dun at ngumiti. Parang bata, nag extend pa ng pinky finger. Nabulunan naman si Jongdae sa tabi niya at may painom pa ng tubig si gaga.

 

“Ikaw pa ba.” Sabi niya dito.  _ Kunwari wala kang pake Baekhyun. Kunwari wala. Kaya mo yan. Go self.  _

 

“TIME CHECK!” Sigaw bigla ni Jongdae. Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin kaya natigil si bakla.

 

“Inaantay ka na ni Kyungsoo with an H.” Dugtong ni Jongdae.  _ Bwisit talaga.  _

 

Tumayo na si Chanyeol sabay bilin ng dalawa ang gusto niya.  _ Demanding ka. Ako isa lang gusto ko. Ikaw lang. _

 

“Ge, gusto mo tatlo pa.” Sabi niya kahit paalis na ito.

 

“Promise Baek ah.” Sigaw ulit nito. Pagkaalis ni Chanyeol sinalampak niya ang kubyertos niya sa pinggan.  _ Nakakawalang gana. _

 

“Highblood agad? Nakakailan ka pa lang ah.” Hindi niya na lang ito pinansin.

 

“Kuya!” Hinanap niya ang boses at sakto naman nakita niya si Jongin kumakaway.

 

“Jongin.” Napatayo siya at niyakap yung drummer.  _ Tangina ang dami kong sumbong sayo. Pwede bang si Chanyeol na lang mismo gawin mong drums. _ Matagal bago siya umalis sa yakap ng kaibigan. 

 

_ Shet ganto pala feeling ng importante. _

 

“Okay ka lang?” Bulong nito sa kanya. Nakangiti lang silang pinapanuod ni Jongdae.

 

“Hindi pero sanay na.” Sagot niya. Ginulo na lang ni Jongin ang buhok niya at saka umupo sa dating upuan ni Chanyeol.

 

“Asan si Chanyeol?” Tanong niya sa dalawa pagkatapos umorder ng bagnet.

 

“Ah yun, kasama si Kyungsoo with an H.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang si Baekhyun naman umiinom na medyo nawawala na din sa wisyo.

 

“Andito si Soo?” Gulat na tanong ni Jongin. Napatingin naman sa kanya ang dalawa dahil  _ lahat ba may kilala sa kanya? _

 

“Soo? Close kayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na parang nahimasmasan. Umiwas naman ng tingin sa kanila si Jongin.

 

“Ah, childhood friend ko. Ex ni Chanyeol.” May something sa pagsabi ni Jongin nun. Parang ang daming nangyari. Malamang oo at hindi lang alam ni Baekhyun dahil hindi pa sila magkakakilala noon.

 

Natapos din nila ang dinner. Iniwan muna nila yung tinake out na bagnet na gusto sanang lagyan ng lason ni Baekhyun pero wala eh pinili niya to eh. Martyr at its finest.

 

Pagkatapos ay dumiretso na sila sa beach side at nagabang para sa set ni Chanyeol. Humiwalay na si Jongin sa kanila dahil nagpractice sila.

 

Dalawang song yung ipeperform nila ngayon. Naghahanap sila ng pwesto ni Jongdae nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol.

 

“Good evening guys. Feel good muna tayo. Inom lang!” Sigaw niya na siyang nagpahype sa mga tao. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun kasi napakagaling niya talaga. Ang ganda ng stage presence yung tipong mapapamahal ka talaga.

 

O baka siya lang yun.

 

_ Hanggang sa dulo ng mundo _

_ Hanggang maubos ang ubo _

_ Hanggang gumulong ang luha _

_ Hanggang mahulog ang tala _

 

Tumatalon na ang mga tao kasabay ng pagbilis ng beat ng kanta. Halatang nag eenjoy lahat ganon na din sila. Masaya sana ang gabi. May alak. May kanta.

 

Pero siya hindi nageenjoy kasi hindi niya maiwasan sundan kung saan nakatingin si Chanyeol.

 

Kay Kyungsooh.

 

Ang ganda ng ngiti nila pareho. Anong laban niya sa heart shaped lips ng tanginang yan. Lumagok na lang siya ng beer. Lunurin ang sarili sa alak dahil yan lang ang katuwang mo sa pagmamahal na hindi kayang ibalik sayo.

 

_ Gusto mo bang sumama? _

 

At saka natapos ang kanta. Sana kada pagtatapos ng bawat kanta lahat ng alaalang binabalik nito nawawala din. Yung tipong pag nakikinig siya ng alapaap naalala niya nung isang beses kinantahan siya ni Chanyeol kala niya with feelings na kasi makatingin grabe nakakatunaw. Di pala. Lasing lang si gago. Or yung time na kinanta niya yung Your Song. Para siyang maiiyak nun kasi wow sana ako yung kinakantahan mo. Pero hindi.

 

Sana nawawala lahat ng yan pagkatapos ng musika.

 

Aalis pa lang sana siya para kumuha pa ng beer dahil iniwan na siya ni Jongdae nang bigla siyang tawagin ni Chanyeol paakyat ng stage. 

 

“Kailangan kong kantahin tong kantang to kasama si Baekhyun, bestfriend ko.” 

 

Ayon. Yung title niya. The bestfriend. Napakacute. Nevertheless umakyat sa stage. May amats na eh. Walang sakit sakit. Basta may alak may lakas ng loob. 

 

Nakita niya yung alala sa mukha ni Jongin na nakaupo sa harap ng drums, nginitian niya lang ito at umiling. 

 

Nagumpisa na silang tumugtog at tumungga lang si Baekhyun habang inaatay yung part niya.

 

_ Nung una kitang makilala di man lang kita napuna _

_ Di ka naman kasi ganon kaganda di ba? _

_ Simpleng kabatak, simpleng kabarkada lamang ang tingin ko sayo _

 

‘Nagbago ba? Parang di naman.’ Naisip niya. Napakagago ng kantang to. Sarap magpalamon sa lupa.

 

_ Di ko talaga alam kung bakit ako nagkaganito _

_ Ako’y napaisip at biglang napatingin, di ko malaman kung anong dapat gawin. _

 

Lumapit siya sa mic at nagready kantahin yung second verse. Matagal tagal na din siyang di kumakanta. Tangina tapos sapul pa yung kanta napakagaling ni Chanyeol mamili. 

 

Magaling manakit.

 

_ Dahan-dahang nag-iba ang pagtingin ko sa'yo, _ _   
_ _ Gumwapo ka bigla at ang mga kilos mo'y nakakapanibago _

 

Kinindatan niya pa si Chanyeol sabay sabi ng joke. Totoo. Hindi niya alam kung kelan at paano biglang nagkafeelings. Basta isang araw habang nagiinuman sila ang sarap halikan. Iskeri man pakinggan at shet iskeri talaga nung narealize niya pero wala, six years na siyang ganto.

 

_ Napansin ko na lamang na nalalaglag ang aking puso. _ __   
_ Bad trip talaga! Na-i-inlab ako sa'yo! _ __   
_ Tuwing kita'y nakikita ako ay napapangiti, _ _   
_ __ Para bang gusto kong halikan ang iyong mga pisngi

 

Hindi mo siya matatawag na torpe. Alam niya lang talaga hindi siya mahal. Alam niya.

 

_ Maniwala ka sana, minamahal kita _

 

Natapos ang gig at syempre dahil hindi nila mahal ang atay nila at college students sila na makakapagtapos na susulitin ang inuman dahil di pa sila lasing.

 

Kids, don’t try this at home and with your crush. Rupok moments ‘to.

 

Nakapaikot sila sa lamesang puno ng red horse, towers, butterball at chips. Nawala muna saglit si Jongdae Kim dahil naghanap ng papi pero bumalik din agad.  _ Harot.  _

 

Magkatabi sila ni Jongdae katabi naman nito si Jongin na ang katabi ay ang childhood friend niyang si Kyungsooh at syempre si Chanyeol. So medyo awkward set-up lalo na nung magkita si Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

_ Ang fishy ah. Sirena ba tong si Kyungsoo with an H. _

 

Kinukulit siya ni Chanyeol ngayon tungkol sa dream niya daw sa buhay. Jusko napakarandom.

 

“Seryoson usapan ba ‘to? Graduation blues? Di ba dapat wild at nag eenjoy tayo ngayon?” Sabat ni Jongdae. Natawa naman silang lahat.  _ Porket graduate ka na Jongdae Kim. _

 

“Hindi madami lang kasi akong nabalitaan batchmates ko na nafeature sa young star.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na ginugulo yung buhok niya.

 

“Young Star? Diba sardinas yun?” Sabi niya napaisip pa talaga siya bakit gusto maging sardinas ni Chanyeol. May amats na talaga.

 

“Tanga, young’s town yun.” Natawa si Chanyeol at ginulo ang buhok niya. Syempre bumilis tibok ng puso niya pero sabihin na lang natin na dahil sa alak yun.

 

“Maka tanga naman. Ang lutong mas malutong pa sa bagnet.” Sabi niya na ikinatawa ni Jongdae at Jongin. Mapapansin namang nanahimik si Jongin at Kyungsooh. 

 

“Hindi kasi sabi nila pag artist ka pero di kapa nafefeature ibig sabihin di ka successful.” Medyo malungkot yung boses ni Chanyeol kaya na activate naman yung protective mode niya. Hays.

 

“Hala sino nagsabi niyan. Sus feel ko ano lang yan bullshit ganon. Hindi naman siguro magagaling yang mga yan. Paperahan lang yan.” Sabi niya dito at saka ito binato ng butterball. Worth it naman kasi napangiti si Chanyeol.

 

“Ewan pero nung sinabi ng batchmate ko sakin na ang tagal ko na daw tumutugtog pero di pa rin ako nafefeature ang sakit eh.” Natawa pa siya

 

“Tangina lang kasi ang sakit ng truth lalo na pag sinasampal sayo.” Natigilan naman siya sa pag-inom.  _ Ano bang problema ni Chanyeol bakit on point pananakit nito ngayong gabi? _

 

Syempre dahil nuknukan ng kabwisitan si Jongdae. Tumingin ito sa kanya ngumiti pa si bakla bago sinabing.

 

“Tama yun, ‘no Baekhyun?” Tinignan niya ito ng masama bago nginitian at binato ng chips. 

 

“Young star, young star di naman bagay sayo yun. Sus, mas bigger ka pa ganon. Dapat sayo mga Rolling Stones na ganon.” Sabi niya para mapangiti uli si Chanyeol. Tinignan niya naman si Jongin at Jongdae para samahan siya ihype up si Chanyeol. Tumawa silang lahat lalo na nung inexaggerate na yung mga linyahan at achievements. 

 

Ang saya lang.

 

“Actually guys, nafeature na ko sa Young Star last year.” Naputol ang tawa nila.

 

_ Bakit ba napakagaling ng timing nito. Ang galing manira ng mood.  _

 

Napatingin silang lahat kay Kyungsooh maliban kay Jongin na halatang iniiwasan ito. 

 

“Ah talaga?” Awkward niya sagot.  _ Shet ano ba naman yan napaka epal. _

 

“Oha, ikaw na.” Sabi naman ni Jongdae with matching turo pa ng beer. Puta ang awkward talaga bakit ganon.

 

“Nice.” Dagdag niya uli nung walang nagsasalita.  _ May talent din tong si Kyungsooh eh kaya niyang manira ng moments. _

 

“Shot na lang tayo.” Biglang sabi ni Jongin.  _ Yes nagsalita din siya tonight akalain mo yun.  _ Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero iniiwasan niya lang ito. Napakasketchy ng dalawang to ah. Nilagyan ni Jongin lahat ng shotglass nila ng tequila. Ni raise nila ito at syempre dahil mayora si Jongdae may pa speech pa si bakla.

 

“Para sa mga stars nating malapit ng magningning.”  _ Wow shady. _ Pinagtama nila ang mga baso at saka nilagok ito. 

 

_ Para sa puso kong matibay. At sa prinsipyo kong hindi ganon katibay. Sorry mama. _

 

“So law school.” Biglang sabi ni Jongdae.  _ Dun dun dun.  _

 

“Hindi mo sinabi saming balak mo palang mag law. Mahal mahal mag-aral.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Mayaman. Mayaman kasi si Chanyeol.” Sabat naman niya. 

 

“Hindi gusto lang kasi ni Dad na hindi masayang yung books nila.” 

 

“Edi ibenta niyo.” Sabi naman niya.

 

“Eh mayaman nga sila diba?” Sagot uli ni Jongdae. Napatawa naman siya kasi oo nga pala. Pinagtama nila yung bote ng beer nila. 

 

“Sorry.” Dagdag niya.

 

“Hindi at saka pinagbigyan din nila ako sa gusto ko eh. Isipin mo yun six years. SIX YEARS.” Napatigil silang lahat. Tinignan siya ni Jongin at Jongdae. Nawala yung ngiti sa labi niya. 

 

Oo nga, six years.

 

“Six years.” Sagot niya sabay tilt ng baso niya papunta kay Chanyeol at lagok ng alak. Matagal tagal din silang nanahimik pero binali ito ni Jongin na nagsabi ng isang shot pa.

 

Thank God for Jongin Kim.

 

“Sige.” “Sure.” “Yan.” Kanya kanya silang sagot sabay abang sa alak na tutulong upang hindi sila makaramdam ng kanya kanya pighati o problema. Maaasahan talaga ang alak.

 

“Kuha lang akong candy sa kotse.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

 

“Sama ako.” Sabi ni Jongin at saka umalis yung dalawa. Medyo nanahimik muna silang tatlo kasi uhm pano ba kausapin tong si Kyungsoo. Pero dahil socialite si Baekhyun at hindi siya ipinanganak ng nanay niya para mag inarte sa mundo kinausap na niya.

 

“So Young Star, paano?” Tanong niya. Mukha naman kasing disenteng tao talaga si Kyungsooh. May pinag aralan. Di pariwara. May direksyon sa buhay. Kahanga hanga. 

 

“Men of Now section. Nawala ako ng matagal nun. I tried to find myself. Nagtravel, nag try ng new things, lumayo. Medyo na caught up din kasi ako sa gantong klaseng lifestyle noon. Kaming tatlo ni Chanyeol at Jongin.” Ayan na. Nabanggit na si Jongin. Nag lean forward siya dahil nakakacurious masyado.

 

“Inom. Kanta. Gig. Uwi ng kung anong oras. Kwatro sa klase. Hindi ko nagustuhan kung anong nangyari sakin. Pero syempre di ko sila sinisisi. Lahat naman ng yon desisyon ko. Tapos ayun nga i tried to fix myself. And they found my works commendable enough so ayun.” Nakangiti niyang sabi sa kanila. Alam mo yung feelingna  kahit gusto niya mainis di niya magawa kasi genuine si Kyungsoo. Walang bahid ng kaplastikan kahit alam niyang medyo hindi comfortable yung dalawa sa kanya.

 

“Ah kaya pala old friend.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Actually, Chanyeol and I used to date.” Nakita naman niya yung nakataas na kilay ni Jongdae na sinasabing  _ ano te girl tama ako  _ hindi niya na lang ito pinansin.

 

“Nabanggit ko sa kanya na pupunta akong La Union kaya ayon I was hoping to make things right. Pero baka mahirap kasi andito si Jongin.” Sabi niya.

 

“Make things right? Ano naman meron kay Jongin?” Pinapatay siya ng curiousity niya ah. Masakit pero bakit kasi gusto nating malaman ang mga bagay na sasaktan lang naman tayo.

 

“Ang complicated eh. Si Jongin siguro yung kailangan niyong tanungin about that. Basta ayun I was hoping to make things right with Chanyeol, maibalik yung dati kung kaya.” 

 

Masakit. Bakit ganon? Alam niya naman na hindi siya yung mahal pero masakit? 

 

At nakakatakot. 

 

Binigyan niya ng lang ng tipid na ngiti si Kyungsooh. 

 

“Shot pa?” Tanong ni Jongdae. Um-oo si Kyungsooh at siya na din.

 

Sige i-shot lang natin hanggang sa makalimutan ko tong gabing to.

 

Bumalik din agad si Chanyeol at Jongin pero mga ilang minuto din inexcuse na ni Chanyeol at Kyungsooh ang mga sarili nila.

 

Biglang nag ring ang phone ni Jongin kaya umalis ito saglit. 

 

“Baks ano na. Grabe yung mga revelations kanina, dinaig pa bible. Tanungin ba natin si papi Jongin?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

 

Oo nga andaming nangyari tapos di pa sila nangangalahati ng gabi. Pakshet. Bumalik si Jongin ng may ngiti sa labi.

 

“Sunod daw si Kuya.” Sabi niya sabay ngiti kay Jongdae. Si bakla natigilan naman.

 

“Kuya as in Kuya Minseok?” Tanong nito. Natawa sila ni Jongin sa asta ni Jongdae kakaiba talaga.

 

“Oo, bored daw siya sa bahay eh baka wala sila mama.” Sabi ni Jongin. Kumuha ito ng beer at lumagok.  _ Fuck itatanong ko ba? _

 

“Jongin.” Napatingin ito sa kanya.

 

“Ano meron sa inyo ni Kyungsoo?” Tanong niya. Natigilan naman ito at binaba ang beer ng hawak niya.  _ Wrong move ba? Shet. _

 

“Magulo eh.” Tipid na sagot nito.

 

“Okay lang kahit di mo ikwent-” Sabi niya pero pinutol ni Jongin yung sasabihin niya.

 

“Chilhood friend ko si Soo, first boyfriend ko din.” 

 

Holy shit.

 

“Na meet namin si Chanyeol nung last year ng highschool. Tapos ayun nawala daw feelings niya sakin, kaya naman pala kay Chanyeol kasi napunta.” Natawa siya at tsaka nag pour ulit ng shot para sa sarili niya. 

 

“Pero don’t get me wrong. Di ako galit kay Chanyeol. Siguro. Slight. Di naman mawawala eh. Pero yung kay Kyungsooh di galit yung nararamdaman ko. Sakit lang. Pure fucking pain. Kahit ngayon.” Sabi niya at saka ininom yung shot niya. 

 

Walang ibang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi yakapin si Jongin. 

 

Hindi lang pala siya yung nasaktan. 

 

Natawa si Jongin at umiling nung maghiwalay na sila. 

 

“Wala na yun. Awkward lang talaga. Wala ng feelings.” At saka sila nagpatuloy sa pag-inom. Maya maya pa dumating din si Minseok.

 

“Kuya.” Bati nilang dalawa ni Jongin samantalang si Jongdae naman parang statwa na nakatitig lang sa nakashorts at tank top na Minseok.

 

“Baks. Laway mo.” Bulong niya dito. Agad namang nagpunas si Jongdae kahit wala naman talaga. Binato siya nito ng mani pagkatapos ay inirapan.

 

“Hi, Kuya.” Sabi niya ng tabihan siya ni Minseok. Si ganda mukhang maiihi pa.

 

“Hi, Dae.” 

 

Nagpatuloy lang ang gabi, maya maya ay bumalik din si Chanyeol ng hindi na kasama so Kyungsooh. 

 

“Asan si Soo?” Tanong ni Jongin. 

 

“Nagpaiwan sa may beach side eh hinayaan ko na lang.” Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto umalis din si Jongin.  _ Baka sumunod.  _

 

Si Jongdae naman na hinaharot ng very slight si Kuya Minseok ayun umalis na din maghahanap daw ng sunrise yung dalawa.  _ As if. Sunrise is code for sex ata. _

 

Naiwan sila ni Chanyeol. Natural. Ganun naman palagi sa inuman eh. Sila yung strong kaya sila maiiwan. 

 

Napagisipan nilang maglakadlakad sa beach side para makapagpahulas na din pero ang counter productive kasi nagdala siya ng beer. These days kasi ang hirap humarap kay Chanyeol ng hindi lasing. Mas nawawalan siya ng self control. In a wholesome way.

 

“Baek ano plano mo after graduation?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinatry nilang maglakad ng diretso. Alam ni Baekhyun na kanina pa siya may tama pero si Chanyeol konti lang.  _ Lakas. _

 

“Magtrabaho, duh. Para maibalik ko din yung pinampuhunan ng magulang ko sakin.” Tumawa siya at umiling. Grabe anim na taon para sa 4 year course.

 

“Social worker?” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Oo bakit ba sayang naman anim na taong pag aaral ko kung hindi.” Uminom ulit siya bago ngumiti. Grabe pano kaya siya napagbigyan ng magulang niyang mag aral ng ganun katagal? Tinanggap nila ang pagkadelay niya. Wow.

 

“So di ka na sasama sa gigs?”  _ Depende sa kung gusto pa kita makita at masaktan.  _

 

“Magtatrabaho lang ako di ako mag aasawa agad. Kakanta pa din ako pag may free time.” Sabi niya. Saglit silang nanahimik dahil dito. 

 

“Ah so mapag iiwanan na pala talaga ako.” Malungkot na sabi ni Chanyeol. 

 

Kahit kelan napakamadrama nito pag nalalasing.

 

“Mapag iiwanan?” Tanong niya dito. Kasalanan ba namin bet mo mag law school. Tinulak niya ito palayo at saka uminom ulit.  _ Drama.  _

 

“Oo, lahat ng kasabayan ko kilala na. May albums na. Kumakaway sa taong di nila kilala. Tumutugtog sa radyo at TV. Tapos ako ito. 6 years tapos parang wala lang tangina.” Uminom si Chanyeol ng alak at saka ginulo ang buhok niya. 

 

_ Same. Six years. _

 

“Alam mo wag kang ganyan. Hindi naman lahat ipinagpapala diyan eh. Hindi naman sa sinasabi kong mangyayari yun sa inyo pero bata ka pa Yeol. Wag ka munang sumuko. Pwede ka naman mag law school habang tumutugtog. Tibayan mo puso mo.”

 

_ Yung akin nga sobrang tibay na eh.  _

 

“Tugtog lang ng tugtog para di mo makalimutan, di ka maging manhid.”  _ Kahit putangina sobrang manhid mo na talaga. _

 

“Di mo naman kasi ako naiintindihan eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Wow. Ako? Di ka naiintindihan?” Tinamaan na siya ng alcohol kaya medyo nagkakabuhol buhol na ang mga salita.  _ Fuck nakailan na ba siya. _

 

“Lawyer. Kyungsooh. Ni hindi mo nga sinabi na ex mo pala yan eh.” Panunumbat niya dito.  _ Paano kita iintindihin eh andami ko pang di alam?  _

 

“Edi sana di ako naging mean. Kami ni Jongdae.” Tumingin siya sa malayo nang di sumagot si Chanyeol. 

 

“Siguro ang dami mo pang di sinasabi sakin no?” Natatawa niyang tanong. Tumigil siya sa kinatatayuan niya at hinarap si Chanyeol.

 

“Oh eto na. Dahil andito na rin naman tayo bat di mo na ilabas lahat ng bagahe mo. Kiluhin pa natin para naman magkapera ako.” Sabi niya. Dinuro niya pa yung dibdib ni Chanyeol. 

 

“Oo na, oo na six years ago may Kyungsooh tapos few days ago nagparamdam siya.” Hindi siya sumagot kay Chanyeol at nagpatuloy ulit maglakad.

 

“Ang hirap lang kasing hindian ng taong minahal mo ng sobra. Yung tipong kahit walang wala ka na pero pag andiyan siya– kahit may konting natira eh parang di mo magawa. Hindi mo mahindian kaya ayon kaya tayo andito ngayon” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Hinarap niya ito.

 

_ Tangina. Kuhang kuha mo. Kuhang kuha mo kung anong nararamdaman ko sayo.  _

 

_ Pumunta ka sa La Union dahil di mo siya mahindian. Sumunod ako kasi hindi kita mahindian.  _

 

_ Tangina pagibig _ .

 

“Di mo naman sinabing chaperone pala ang kailangan mo, hindi bestfriend.” Nginitian niya ito ng tipid at saka sinapak sa balikat. Inakbayan na lang siya ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa noo.

 

_ Masakit. Hindi ako natutuwa. Nasasaktan ako. _

 

“Sorry na. Kailangan ko lang ng taong magsasabi sakin kung tama pa ba ginagawa ko. Eh wala namang may mas kilala pa sakin kung hindi ikaw.” 

 

_ Ayun na nga eh sana hindi na lang ako.  _ Inalis niya ang pagkakaakbay ni Chanyeol sa kanya at saka pumunta sa harap nito. 

 

“Alam mo feel ko na eh. May amats na ko. Tumama na to.” Tinuro niya yung red horse na hawak niya. 

 

“Kaya mauuna na ko dun.” Sabay turo sa kung saan man. Sa kasamaang palad di naman siya nakatakas kay Chanyeol kasi sumunod lang din ito sa kanya. Aalalayan daw siya baka mapano.

 

Tangina.

 

Pagkadating sa kwarto humiga siya sa kama nila ni Chanyeol at si Chanyeol naman dun kay Jongdae. Umupo siya at nagbukas na naman ng stock nila na beer sa kwarto at saka inabot ang isa kay Chanyeol.

 

“At syempre hindi namin nakalimutan yung pabilin mong bagnet kanina.” Inabot niya yun kay Chanyeol na napupo naman dahil dito.

 

Inamoy niya ito bago itinabi. 

 

“Oh kainin mo.” Sabi niya may kasama pang pag pout. Kung bakit? Di niya alam lasing siya eh. Tanong niyo ulit bukas ng umaga.

 

“Mamaya.” Di na lang niya ito pinansin at uminom ulit. Maya maya pa nagsalita uli si Chanyeol.

 

“Sa totoo lang. Takot talaga ako eh.” Nakasandal ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa palad niya at saka umiinom ng beer. 

 

“Saan?” Tanong niya dito. Gusto niyang seryosohin si Chanyeol pero may tama siya eh lahat malabo.

 

“Sa lahat. Hindi na tayo magkikita, magkaibang mundo na, di na ko pwede maging ganto, hindi na ko pwede magprocrastinate kasi baka mademanda pa ako.” Sinubukan ni Chanyeol tumawa pero sa anim na taon na pagkakaibigan nila alam na ni Baekhyun na hindi totoo yun.

 

“Si Chanyeol napakadrama. Ang drama drama ni Chanyeol pag lasing.” 

 

_ Wag mo umpisahan to please. Ayoko munang isipin. _

 

“Di ko naman talaga alam kung gusto ko lahat ng ‘to.” 

 

“Nung bagnet? Edi akin na lang.” Umakto siyang parang aabutin yun bagnet. Tinalikuran na lang siya ni Chanyeol at saka kinuha yung dala niyang gitara.

 

“Ewan ko sayo.” Nagstrum lang ito ng paulit-ulit habang siya naman ay uminom lang. 

 

Maya maya pa narinig niya yung pamilyar na tugtog, yung tinugtog sa kanya ni Chanyeol noong nasa bahay nila silang dalawa. Yung emergency daw.

 

_ Akala ko’y habang buhay tayo _

_ Akala ko’y hanggang dulo _

_ Ka’y haba pa ng kalsada dito na ba tayo bababa? _

 

Baka nga dito na. Baka dito na tayo dapat bumaba Yeol. Baka tama na kasi ilang taon na rin oh. Napapagod din yung puso. Pareho silang nakatingin sa dingding ng kwarto naghahanap ng tala na kailanman ay hindi naman magpapakita. Nagbubulag bulagan. Nagtatanga tangahan. 

 

_ Kung ganito na nga bang usapan _

_ Kung dito na ang hangganan- _

 

Naputol saglit ang pagkanta niya dahil uminom muna siya ng beer. Ganun na din si Baekhyun. 

 

Beer na ata gamot nila sa puso.

 

Hindi na natuloy ni Chanyeol yung kanta. Mas humaba na ito pero di niya pa rin siguro tapos. 

 

Baka dapat si Baekhyun na yung magtapos. Baka siya ang may hawak ng ballpen at papel at siya lang ang kayang magsulat ng tuldok.

 

“Akin na nga yan.” Inagaw niya ang gitara kay Chanyeol. Hinanap niya muna ang huling nota. Sinubukan ang mga lirikong parang ang dali lang idugtong. Baka kasi alam niya kung ano ang dapat ng kasunod. Nasa dulo lang ng dila niya kung ano ang tatapos.

 

_ Dapat sigurong iwasan _

_ Ang mga minsang kamustahan _

 

_ Mga nakasanayan dapat ng kalimutan _

_ Upang di tayo magkasakitan _

 

Ito. Ito ang kailangan niya. 

 

_ Hanggang dito na lang _

_ Hanggang dito na lang _

_ Ikaw ba ang nagbago _

_ O ako _

 

_ O tayo? _

 

Ang huling liriko ay dinirekta niya kay Chanyeol.  _ Tama ng pagtatanga tangahan to. _ Alam naman nating may mali.

 

Hindi niya na natuloy ang pagkanta pa. Kinain siya ng mga luhang anim na taon din niyang kinimkim. Kinain ng mga salitang tinago sa dibdib. 

 

“Mahal kita.” Nakayuko niyang sabi kay Chanyeol. Narinig niya ang kaluskos galing sa pag-upo nito. 

 

“Mahal kita Chanyeol, six years na. Mahal kita.” Paulit-ulit niyang sinabi. Ngayong nasabi niya na hindi siya makatigil kakapaulit ulit. Tinago niya ang mukha sa likod ng gitara ni Chanyeol at saka humikbi.

 

Sobrang sakit. 

 

Naramdaman niya ang pagtabi nito sa kanya at ang pagtanggal nito ng gitara sa kamay niya. Nakayuko siya at pilit na tinatago ang mukha niya pero hinawakan iyon ni Chanyeol.

 

Pinunasan nito ang luha niya. Maingat. Magaan. Di makabasag pinggan. Pagkatapos ay binigyan niya ng halik si Baekhyun sa magkabilang mata.

 

Kanan muna. Tapos kaliwa.

 

Sa ilong.

 

At sa labi.

 

Nakapikit ang mata ni Chanyeol pero ang kanya ay nakadilat. Walang tigil ang luha sa pagtulo dahil kahit ito na. Kahalikan niya na ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

 

Wala.

 

Wala siyang pagmamahal na naramdaman. 

 

Awa lang.

 

Pero kahit ganun binigyan niya muna ang sarili ng isang minuto. Kahit isang minuto lang, pwede bang kunwari mahal mo ko kaya hinahalikan mo ko?

 

Lumipat ang malalalim na halik mula sa labi patungo sa leeg niya at doon niya na tinapos ang isang minuto. Iniwas niya ang mukha niya at niyakap na lamang ng mahigpit si Chanyeol. Mahigpit na mahigpit habang patuloy ang pagluha sa pag-ibig na wala naman.

 

Unti-unti din siyang bumitaw at lumipat sa kabilang kama. Doon niya iniyak lahat. Nilabas ang lahat ng sakit dahil nakumpirma niyang hindi siya mahal ni Chanyeol. Na talagang wala. 

 

Hinayaan niya ang sariling makatulog sa luha ng kahapon.


	4. Huling Gabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tama na, tahan na.

Isang beses sa buhay mo dadarating talaga yung araw na parang ayaw mo na magising. Gusto mo humilata na lang sa kama, kalimutan lahat ng responsibilidad mo sa mundo, iwanan lahat ng kahapon at hindi na kailanman harapin ang bukas. 

 

Ganun na ganun si Baekhyun ngayon. 

 

Ilang oras na ba siyang nakapikit? Narinig niya ng maglabas pasok ng kwarto si Jongdae para kumuha ng damit. Narinig niya na yung tilaok ng manok sa labas. San galing yung manok? Di siya sure. Narinig niya na yung pagtayo ni Chanyeol at pagsuka nito sa banyo. Narinig niya yung paglapit nito sa kanya at naramdaman niya ang paghalik nito sa noo niya bago siya tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto. 

 

Isang oras? Dalawang oras? Tatlo? Ilusyon na lamang ang oras sa taong ayaw gumising dahil pinanghahawakan niya pa yung kasinungalingan na panaginip lang lahat kagabi. Panaginip lang at magigising siya katabi si Chanyeol na walang alam tungkol sa nararamdaman niya at magiging maayos ulit lahat. Walang kumplikasyon. Walang magulong pag-uusap. Walang malalim na paghalik. At walang hindi ibinabalik na damdamin.

 

Pero surprise, hindi pwede. Hindi pa sapat ang anim na taong pananakit kay Baekhyun. Ito yung bonus round o baka pagtatapos. 

 

Baka pagtatapos na nga.

 

Minulat niya ang mata niya at unang tumambad sakanya yung kama na pinaghigaan ni Chanyeol. Yung kama kung san siya hinalikan nito, mariin, malambing, matamis ngunit walang pagmamahal o baka naman meron pero pagmamahal lang ng isang kaibigan. Ito yung kama kung san tabi silang natulog ng mga nakaraang araw. 

 

Tangina pag sinunog niya ba yung kamang ‘to magagalit yung may-ari? Wow tunog bobo, Baekhyun ganyan ba pag narereject? Nawawalan ng brain cells?

 

_ Bangon na, hindi ka naman mamahalin ni Chanyeol pag nanatili kang nakahiga diyan. Broken hearted ka na nga, mabaho ka pa. Bingo. _

 

Mabilis siyang naligo at nagbihis, pagkatapos ay bumaba din siya agad para mag breakfast. Hindi niya alam kung nasaan na si Jongdae at Chanyeol pero bahala na sila sa buhay nila, malaki na sila.

 

_ Sawa na si Baekhyun mag-alaga.  _

 

“Kuya.” Napaangat siya ng tingin mula sa kinakain niyang tapa ng marinig ang malalim at kalmadong boses ni Jongin. Binigyan niya ito ng tipid na ngiti bago inalok ang upuan sa harap niya. 

 

Nanaig ang katahimikan sa pagitan ng dalawa. May kanya kanyang problemang iniisip. Kanya kanyang pusong kailangan hilumin. Tanging pagtama lang ng kubyertos sa pinggan ang maririnig at ang mahinang pag-uusap ng mga tao sa paligid. 

 

Anim na minuto. Kudos kay Baekhyun dahil nagawa niyang pigilan ang sarili sa loob ng anim na minuto. 

 

Isang hikbi. Ni hindi niya man lang naramdaman na tumutulo na pala yung luha niya. Napakasakit na hikbi ang narinig ni Jongin na kanina lang ay nakafocus pa sa tapsilog sa harap niya.

 

“Kuya?” Nakayuko si Baekhyun at nakahawak sa bibig niya tila pinipigalan pakawalan ang tunog ng sakit, ng pagkabigo, ng pagkawasak ng puso niya. Agad na lumipat si Jongin sa tabi niya at niyakap ang kaibigan.

 

Naiintindihan niya. Yung sakit, naiintindihan niya.

 

“S-sinabi ko na. Putangina, sinabi ko na sakanya kagabi. Jongin bakit ganun? Akala ko gagaan yung loob ko. Buhat buhat ko ‘yun ng anim na taon. Anim na putanginang taon-” Naputol ang pagsasalita niya dahil humikbi siya.

 

Ito yung klase ng sakit na galing sa puso tapos kakalat sa buong katawan mo hanggang sa dulo ng mga daliri mo. Yung sakit na hindi niya naramdaman ng full blown kagabi dahil may alak sa sistema niya. Ito yung sakit na mararamdaman mo pag alam mong nawala na sayo yung pinaka importanteng tao sa buhay mo. 

 

Tangina, sobrang sakit pala talaga. Hindi siya makahinga sa sakit.

 

“Baek, hinga.” Mahinang bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. Patuloy nitong hinahagod ang likod niya. 

 

“Pero- tangina- hindi eh. H-hindi ko maramdaman yung pagkawala ng bigat sa balikat ko kasi nangibabaw yung sakit sa puso ko. Hinalikan niya ako. Hinalikan niya ako, as a friend. Meron bang ganun? Putangina niya. Putangina bakit ganun siya? Bakit si Chanyeol pa yung minahal ko? Yung pinakamabait ng tao sa mundong ibabaw? Ayoko na nito.” 

 

Hinayaan siya ni Jongin umiyak sa balikat niya. Hinayaan niyang mabasa yung tshirt niya ng luha ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan niyang murahin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Hinayaan niyang ilabas nito lahat ng hinanakit niya sa bestfriend niya. 

 

Hinayaan niya dahil naiintindihan niya. Siya of all people ang pinaka nakakaintindi kay Baekhyun ngayon.

 

Nang makakalma na ito sa yakap niya saka naman niya naisipang magsalita. Siya naman.

 

“Sinabi ko kay Kyungsoo kagabi na mahal ko pa din siya.” Napaupo naman si Baekhyun dito at nagpunas ng luha. Makikita sa mata niya ang sakit pero nabalutan ito ng pagtataka dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin.

 

“Hindi naman nawala. Kahit kelan naman siya pa din talaga. Kung hindi siya, wag na lang.” Mapait na ngiti ang meron sa labi ni Jongin. Malungkot na mata at bagsak na balikat.

 

“Pero alam mo lang ang sabi niya kahapon?” Yumuko ito at tumawa. Mapait, puno ng pighati. Tawa ng taong alam na talo siya.

 

“Sorry. Yun lang, sorry. Anong gagawin ko sa sorry niya? Mamahalin ba ako nun pabalik? Kuya, ang daya kasi. Ako yung nauna? Ako yung nagmahal ng buong-buo? Ako yung kilala ng pamilya? Ako yung nasa tabi niya palagi? Bakit ako pinagpalit? Anong mali? Saan ako nagkamali? Anong meron kay Chanyeol na wala ako?” 

 

Walang luha. Walang agos ng sakit galing sa mata niya pero ramdam mo yung hinanakit sa bawat salita, sa bawat tanong, at sa bawat bakit. Mararamdaman mo yung sakit na pilit na tinago ni Jongin para lang masuportahan yung dalawang taong importante sa buhay niya. 

 

Inuna niya silang dalawa. Hindi yung sarili niya. Tangina ang tibay ni Jongin. Sana lahat kaya yung sakripisyo niya.

 

“Putangina, heartaches for breakfast.”

 

Ito na lamang ang tanging nasabi ni Baekhyun. Sakit ng puso sa umaga. Kanta sa hapon. Alak sa gabi.

 

At si Chanyeol sa anim na taon.

 

\---

 

Nang makatahan siya sa tulong ni Jongin tinapos na nila ang pagkain. Sunday na nga pala, araw na ng uwi. Galing ng timing mo Lord ah.

 

Habang nagpapalipas oras, umorder muna sila ng alak. Ano pa nga ba ang tutulong sa dalawang tanga? Hindi ata kaya ng painkiller yung mga ganitong sakit eh. 

 

“Jongin, bakit di mo ipaglaban si Kyungsoo? Bakit ayaw mo makipag agawan kay Chanyeol? May chance ka naman eh. Nakikita ko sa mga mata niya, importante ka sa kanya.” Mula ng magkita kita silang apat dito sa La Union hindi niya maiwasang mapuna yung mga tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Sigurado siyang magkaiba sila ng sitwasyon. Surely, may pag-asa si Jongin dahil siya ang first love?

 

Natigil si Jongin sa pagtungga ng Red Horse niya. Nilapg niya ito at nagpahalumbaba sa harap ni Baekhyun. 

 

“Kunwari meron kang lumang laruan na importante sa’yo. Bata pa lang ito na yung kasama mo, kausap mo, iniiyakan mo, sinusumbungan mo ng problema pag may kaaway ka. Sobrang importante sayo na hindi mo na ito pinahawak sa iba, iniwan, o pinalabhan. Kaya mabilis nasira. Masakit nung nasira ito pero binilhan ka ng bago, yung mas maayos, mas malambot, mas kumportable. Oo nung una hindi ka sanay, baka nga kahit kailan hindi ka masasanay na wala yung dati mong laruan.”

 

Unti-unting naiintindihan ni Baekhyun ang patutunguhan ng kwento ni Jongin. Nilalaro ng lalaki ang namuong tubig sa labas ng bote. Nakatitig siya sa malayo na tila ba’y may binabalikan siyang alaala.

 

“Pero kinalaunan mas magugustuhan mo din yung ibang klaseng comfort na ibinigay sayo ng bago mong laruan. Mas mamahalin mo ito kesa sa luma na. Syempre sino ba namang hindi, ‘di ba? Yun yung nakikita mo Baekhyun. Hindi yun pagmamahal. Importansiya lang yun, hindi siya sanay na wala ako. Hindi niya lang ako magawang bitawan ng tuluyan.” 

 

Sa tatlong oras na magkasama silang kumain at uminom kailanman hindi niya nakitang umiyak si Jongin. Nagbatuhan ng masasakit na paratang tungkol sa katangahan ng isa’t isa pero hindi ito umiyak. Binalikan ang nakaraang mga alaala pero hindi ito umiyak. 

 

Ngayon lang. Ngayon lang tumulo yung luha niya pero may ngiti pa din sa labi niya.

 

“Importante lang ako. Hindi mahal.” 

 

Pinunasan ni Jongin yung luhang tumulo at saka bumalik sa pag-iinom. Baka nga mas marami pa silang pagkakatulad sa sitwasyong ito. Parehong taong hindi magawang bitawan. 

 

“Cheers to that.” Sabi na lamang niya.

 

Nang magtama ang bote nilang dalawa ni Jongin sakto para silang nag tawag ng demonyo dahil dumaan sa harap nila si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol.

 

Magkasama.

 

Correction, masayang magkasama.

 

Umiwas siya ng tingin samantalang si Jongin naman sinundan lang sila tingin. Ang tapang talaga. Tibay ng puso. 

 

Sana all.

 

\---

 

“Sooh, di ko na ata kaya kumain ng broccoli, konti na lang feel ko tutubuan na din ako ng halaman sa katawan.” 

 

Nakaupo silang dalawa ni Kyungsooh sa harap ng humahampas na dagat. Hawak hawak ang kani-kaniyang bote ng red horse. Maaga pa, hindi pa masakit sa balat ang sikat ng araw. Kakaunti pa lang ang mga tao na nagsiswimming o nagjajogging sa paligid nila.

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya at tumago.

 

“Okay lang. I understand hindi siya para sa lahat. Thank you for the effort though.” Tinama niya ang hawak niyang bote sa hawak ni Chanyeol at saka ito binigyan ng ngiti.

 

Isa yan sa mga nagustuhan niya kay Kyungsoo, gusto pa rin. Napakaganda ng ngiti niya at ramdam mo yung sincerity nito. Warm siya as a person. Aalagaan ka, iingatan ka ang kaso lang, 

 

Iiwan ka din.

 

“So I’m guessing di ka na talaga pupunta ng grad mo?” Putol nito sa short throwback ni Chanyeol sa utak niya. Umiling lang siya at tumingin dito. 

 

“At tuloy na yung law school na yan?” Uminom muna siya bago tumango at binaling ang tingin sa dagat sa harap niya. Sarap siguro maging dagat. Flowing lang. Walang kailangang isipin. Peaceful at calm.

 

“Eh si Baekhyun? May something ba kayo?” Napantig ang tenga niya dito at nanigas siya sa kinauupuan niya.

 

Si Baekhyun.

 

“Ano ba kayo ni Baekhyun?” Nakangiting tanong ni Kyungsooh. Bakit parang ang hirap sagutin? Sa anim na taong pagsasama nila naging sandalan niya na ito, kaibigan, kapatid, kadamay, kaiyakan, katawanan. 

 

Nakatitig lang siya kay Kyungsooh, pinag-iisipan kung ano ang dapat sagot sa dapat ay napakasimpleng tanong lang. Pero nangyari yung kagabi. Nalaman niya ang isang bagay na dapat nalaman niya noon pa. Edi sana-

 

Ano nga ba sila ni Baekhyun? 

 

“Best friends. For six years.”

 

Sabay silang napainom ni Kyungsooh pagkasagot niya. Siguro, naiintindihan niya.

 

\---

 

Nag aayos na ng gamit si Baekhyun, sa tulong ni Jongin na naging sandalan niya this day. Lumabas lang ito saglit para magpahangin. Jongdae who, malamang busy yun kakaharot kay Kuya Minseok. Lecheng bakla, buti pa siya masaya.

 

Nagtutupi siya ng dami nang mag-ring ang phone niya. Tumawag si Mama.

 

“Hello Ma.” Sagot niya sa tawag nito.

 

“Aba Baekhyun, kelan mo balak umuwi? Graduation mo na bukas, maaga pa lang kailangan andun na tayo. Hindi lang ako ang may balak pumunta, buong angkan natin gusto ko na makitang sumablay. Anak naman hinahanap ka na ng mga tito at tita mo dito, hindi pwedeng hindi ka gagraduate. Tapusin mo na ‘to anak, napapagod na rin ako hindi ko na alam sayo pag hindi ka pa mamartsa sa linggo.”

 

Tuloy tuloy ang litanya ng nanay niya. Naramdaman niya yung pagod at pahihirap nito makaaral lang at makapagtapos si Baekhyun. Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng pagpapasalamat.

 

“Ma, salamat sa lahat.” Sabi niya lang dito.

 

“Anong drama na naman iyan. Yan ba ang way ng pagsabi mo na hindi ka mamartsa? Ay nako Baekhyun hindi pwede yan ah. Umuwi ka na ngayon. Maaga pa tayo bukas.” Napangiti na lang siya at sumagot ng oo bago ibinaba ang tawag. 

 

Nanatili siyang nakaupo dun, pinag-iisipan ang mga bagay na magbabago pagkagraduate niya. Bawas ng inom, kailangan na magseryoso para naman may pambalik siya sa ipinuhunan ng magulang niya sa kanya. 

  
  


Sila ni Chanyeol. Magbabago na rin.

 

Bumukas ang pinto sa kwarto ngunit di man lang siya lumingon para tignan kung sino ito. Isa lang naman yung pwede pumasok sa kwarto nila ng tahimik at syempre hindi si Jongdae yun.

 

“Baekhyun..” 

 

Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya pero hindi niya ito pinansin. Nagpakawala siya ng malalim ng hinga bago kinuha ang bagnet sa sidetable na naiwan nila kagabi. Hindi na nakain, baka panis na. Kailangan na itapon.

 

Tumayo siya at kinuha ito, naglakad siya papunta sa pinto kung nasaan si Chanyeol. Hinawakan nito ang kamay braso niya pero tinabig lang iyon ni Baekhyun at saka lumabas.

 

Mas maigi na rin ‘to wala naman na silang dapat pag-usapan pa.

 

Pagkatapos niya magtapon dumiretso siya sa dalampasigan. Sakto hapon na, tama lang yung simoy ng hangin, walang araw, madaming tao. Saktong sakto na distraction sa magulong buhay niya.

 

Iniinom niya ang beer niya nang biglang dumating si Jongdae at Jongin at tinabihan siya. May dala silang bagnet kaya napangiti siya dito.

 

“Oh san ka galing bakla ka.” Sabi niya kay Jongdae na nag abot ng bagnet sa kanya. Kinuha niya iyon at saka kinagatan. Yung banda sa stage nila ay nag-announce ng title ng kakantahin nila. Small rising band daw sila, Munimuni ang pangalan. 

 

_ Hanggang dito na lamang, ang iyong mga luha. _

_ Tama na, tahan na.  _

 

“Oh ayan kayong dalawa kahit di niyo kakilala pinapatahan na kayo. Ganda ba kayo?” Sabi ni Jongdae sa kanila. Napatingin siya kay Jongin na nag shrug lang. Nakwento na agad ang bilis naman. Napatawa na lang sila sa kakaibang way ni Jongdae na magpagaan ng loob.

 

Inakbayan sila ni Jongdae at hinila patayo para daw mag sway sa kanta. Hindi nga mabeat yung kanta eh, lakas talaga ng tama nito.

 

_ Mga himig na inilaan sa'yo _

_ Kunin at ibaon sa puso mo _

 

“Pa share nga ng kaligayahan mo gago bat ang saya mo? Nakahanap ka ng fubu?” Tanong niya dito. Nanlaki ang mata ni gaga kala mo anak ni Mama Mary. 

 

“Omgosh the things you say ah, pero hindi.” Uminom muna siya ng beer. Pa suspense pa si bakla, natatawa na lang si Jongin sa kanila. 

 

“Ano nga?” Tinulak niya pa ito ng natatawa. Hays, happy pill niya talaga si Jongdae. Sana sila hindi magbago pagkatapos ng graduation niya.

 

“Pilitin mo ko. ‘De joke lang. KAMI NA NI KUYA MINSEOK!!” Sabay sigaw niya bigla. Napatingin man ang ibang tao wala silang pake kasi pareho nilang nabuga ni Jongin yung beer sa bibig nila.

 

“Totoo ka?!”

“Talaga ba?!” 

 

“Wow thank you sa reaction niyo ah.” Sobrang mukhang offended si Jongdae kaya natawa na lang silang tatlo. Akalain mo yun, at least may magandang nagbunga sa bakasyon na ito. Mamaya babalik na sila sa katotohanan. 

 

“Sulitin na natin ‘tong last day guys.” Nakangiting sabi niya sa kanilang dalawa. Masakit, don’t get him wrong, hindi naman siguro agad mawawala yun. Pero tangina pagod na siyang masaktan. Anim na taon na siyang nasasaktan, ibigay niyo na sakanya itong mga natitirang oras para magsaya.

 

_ Tama na. Tahan na. _

 

_ \--- _

 

Bumalik sigla saglit sa kwarto para ligpitin yung mga natitirang gamit pa ni Baekhyun. At sa gulat niya, aba si Jongdae hindi siya sasamahan pauwi. 

 

“Seryoso ka ba? Iiwan mo talaga ako mag-isa?” Medyo nagtatampo siya sa kaibigan niya. Akala niya ba through thick and thin. Medyo wasak si Baekhyun dito excuse me.

 

But at the same time, gets niya. Magsespend pa daw sila ng few more days ni Kuya Minseok sa resort, si Jongin naman ayaw pa umuwi kaya makikithird wheel dun sa dalawa. Baka papuntahin na rin niya si Sehun pag mas mahaba pa daw yung stay.

 

Grabe, ang alone niya.

 

“Pasesnya ka na baks, honeymoon phase.” Malungkot na sabi ni Jongdae Kim. Hay nako, binato na lang niya ito ng t-shirt at saka sinarado ang maleta niya. Biglang nag ring yung phone niya at naka flash yung

 

Kyungsoo with an H.

 

“Fuck.” Bulong niya bago sinagot yung call.

 

“Yes?” Dry at tipid niyang sagot. Si Kyungsooh yung sunod sa huling taong gusto niyang makausap ngayon, last being Chanyeol. 

 

“Sorry Baekhyun, pero set mo na kasi in less than an hour tapos you missed sound check pa. I’m sorry to disturb you pero medyo nagpapanic yung mga organizers.” Sheepish na sagot ni Kyungsooh.

 

Tangina, bakit ang hirap magalit sakanya? Ang hirap kasi ang bait niya. Ang genuine niyang tao. Walang bahid ng kasamaan bukod na lang siguro sa pag-iwan niya kay Jongin at Chanyeol. Pero tangina, bakit anak siya ni Mama Mary? Bakit siya yung mahal? Bakit siya option, si Baekhyun hindi? Bakit siya, Chanyeol?

 

Nagtitimpi siya sa pagsigaw at nakita ni Jongdae iyon dahil napapikit siya at sobrang higpit ng hawak niya sa cellphone niya. Gusto niya magreklamo, gusto niyang sumigaw.

 

Pero tangina hindi pwede. Hindi naman kasalanan ni Kyungsooh.

 

“Sige pupunta ako, pero right after my set hahabulin ko yung last bus papuntang Manila.” At saka niya binaba ang tawag. 

 

“Baks, ayaw ko na.” Reklamo niya kay Jongdae na napabuntong hininga na lang at niyakap siya.

 

\---

 

Kasalukuyan silang nanunuod ng gig ng isang babae sa may stage kung saan siya na ang sunod na magpeperform. Malalim na ang gabi at medyo malamig pa. Hawak niya ang bote ng alak sa kamay niya habang tulala sa mga tao sa paligid niya.

 

Tahimik lang si Jongin sa likod niya, oo si Jongin ang nahila niya papuntang gig na ito. Ayun si Jongdae medyo busy na naman kay Kuya Minseok. Hindi siya galit, actually natutuwa pa nga siya eh. Kung hindi siya, kahit si Jongdae na lang ang magsaya para sa kanilang dalawa. 

 

Naramdaman niyang may isa pang tumabi sa kanya pero hindi niya pinansin dahil malamang si Chanyeol yan.

 

Napatingin na lang siya sa side ni Jongin nang makita niyang umaalis na ito. 

 

Hays, ito na. Siguro mag-uusap na sila. Siguro hindi. Basta deciding moment ‘to kung ano ang magbabago sa kanila.

 

Kung may maisasalba pa.

 

Walang nagsasalita sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Pareho lang silang nakatingin sa unahan, pinapakinggan ang bawat “I’m sorry” sa lyrics ng kanta. Paminsan minsan titingin siya kay Chanyeol at ganun din ito sa kanya.

 

Mukha silang tanga.

 

Noong patapos na ang kanta hindi na inalis ni Chanyeol ang tingin nito sa kanya. Uminom sila ng sabay bago nagsalita si Chanyeol.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry.”

 

Napapikit siya sa narinig niya. Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya. Ito yung pinaka ayaw niyang mangyari, ang maramdaman at gawin ni Chanyeol.

 

Awa. Fucking pity.

 

Tumingin siya sa baba, iniiwasan ang mata ni Chanyeol na sakanya lang nakatuon. Ang gago lang no? Kung kelan mawawala na saka pinagtuonan ng pansin. Putangina, bakit ba ang hirap magpigil ng luha. Sana sinabi na lang niya diretsahan na hindi niya mahal si Baekhyun. Hindi yung… ganito.

 

Yung may halong kabaitan at konsiderasyon sa warak niya ng puso.

 

“Bakit ka ba sorry ng sorry, wala ka namang kasalanan.” Malamig na sagot niya, iniiwasan pa din ang mga mata ni Chanyeol na sigurado ay puno ng kalungkutan ngayon. Putangina. 

 

“At tsaka isa pa di mo naman kasalanan na hindi mo ako mahal.” Uminom siya upang mapigilan ang pag shake ng boses niya at maiwasan ang biglang pag-iyak. Napangiti siya sa kagaguhan ng sitwasyong ito. Tama nga naman, kasalanan ba niyang hindi kamahal mahal si Baekhyun? Kasalanan ba ni Chanyeol na hindi niya kayang ibalik yung puso ni Baekhyun eh hindi niya naman alam na hawak niya ito?

 

Sana oo, pero hindi.

 

Gago lang talaga ang tadhana.

 

Sakto dumating yung organizer at sinabing pumunta na siya sa backstage.

 

_ Makinig ka Chanyeol, para sayo ‘to. _

 

Nang makaakyat siya hindi niya magawang tignan ang mga tao lalo na’t alam niyang isa sa mga matang nakatingin sa kanya ay ang mata ng taong mahal niya pero di siya mahal. Kaya pinikit niya ito at dinama ang huling kantang kakantahin niya para kay Chanyeol. Salamat sa tulong ng alak.

 

_ Pangarap ko ang makalayo _

_ Sa pangarap ko na dinulot mo _

 

Chanyeol paano ba kumilos sa mundo na wala ka? Sa mundong hindi mo na ako kailangan para dalhin sayo yung mga naiwan mong bagay sa bahay niyo o dorm mo? Sa mundong sigurado akong hindi mo talaga ako mahal?

 

_ Ikaw na rin ang minsang nagbanggit _ _  
_ _ sa mga katapusang hindi mo maipipilit _

 

Ito na ba? Titigil na ba ako dito? Anim na taon kitang hinabol. Titigil na ba ako sa pagtakbo? Sabihin mo sakin. Diretsuhin mo ko dahil hindi ko kailangan yang sorry mo. Iyang awa mo sa kaibigang hanggang kaibigan lang talaga.

 

_ Matitiyak ko ba na mabigyan ako ng lunas _ __  
_ sa mga sakit na dulot ng _ __  
_ iyong 'di paglingon, _ __  
_ iyong 'di pagtanaw, _ _  
_ __ iyong 'di pagtugon?

 

Idinilat ni Baekhyun ang mata niya upang hanapin ang tingin ni Chanyeol ngunit nakita niya lang na magkatabi na sila ni Kyungsooh. 

 

Magkahawak kamay.

 

Tangina, puta ang sakit pa din pala. Nagshake yung boses niya at napayuko siya dahil tangina ito na naman ang mga luha na hindi na siya nilubayan simula kahapon.

 

_ Isang unos ang muling susuungin, _ __  
_ isang kasinungalingan ang yayakapin _ __  
_ Mamamatay ang ilang kapalit ng _ _  
_ __ isang pagkakaibigan

 

Sana naririnig mo ito Chanyeol. Para sayo lahat ang alak at kanta na ito. Mahal na mahal kita. Huli na ‘to. 

 

_ At ipinapangako kong _ __  
_ ito na ang huli _ __  
_ 'Di na magpapatinag sa iyong mga pagtawag _ __  
_ at itatanggi sa sarili na ikaw pa ang hangad _ __  
_  
_ __ Minsan pa'y iaalay sa'yo itong

 

“-gabi” Hindi na kinaya ng puso niya yung sakit. At maririnig mo iyon sa huling salitang binanggit niya. Hindi niya inalis ang tingin niya, kahit pa luhaan na siya, kay Chanyeol at kay Kyungsooh.

 

Ito na ang huli. 

 

Tigil na.

**Author's Note:**

> not edited as usual huhu and still finishing the second part :--( let's fight on twitter as usual @unhoelyaeri


End file.
